Suspicions
by Tachyon II
Summary: A post-Endgame story. Chakotay is in trouble and Kathryn decides to find out what's going on. It leads to many surprises and before Kathryn knows it, her entire world has turned upside down. **PDF version of the story available @ my homepage**
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn closed the door behind her and placed the black umbrella against the wall next to the doorpost. Heavy rain pounded against the windows making noise to otherwise so silent apartment. The dark living room was momentarily illuminated by a lightning outside, which was quickly followed by the boom of thunder. Kathryn slipped out off her jacket and walked to the kitchen. She had run all the way from transportation station to her apartment building, so she replicated herself a glass of cold water until continued to her living room. She switched on the lamp on the wooden side table, sat down on the couch and emptied the glass. It was nearly midnight and she felt exhausted.

It was during the moment of taking off her bright red high-heeled shoes, when she suddenly heard something she did not expect to hear. A noise had come from her apartment, inside the walls, which usually provided her the shelter from the outside world. But now she wasn't so certain about the protection of her own home, not anymore.

Kathryn held her breath and listened, but all she was able to hear was raindrops against the window. She carefully opened a drawer and took her phaser. Then she got up to her feet and tiptoed towards her bedroom door. When she got there, she stopped and leaned against the wall. She listened carefully again, but there was nothing to be heard. But she sensed she wasn't alone. She had become quite sure about it.

Kathryn counted to three until she jumped in the doorway pointing her phaser forward. First she didn't see anything suspicious, but once lighting flashed outside again, she saw someone sitting in her armchair in the corner of the room.

"It's me Kathryn", she heard then.

"Chakotay?" she finally managed to ask and lowered her phaser. "You succeeded scaring me."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked and sighed.

Chakotay didn't answer. "How was your date?" he asked instead.

"What?"

"Your date; David Evans, wasn't he? The executive front man of the global mass media?"

Chakotay's question made her slightly uncomfortable. So she ignored the question and walked to her bed instead. She sat down facing her friend who was still sitting almost motionlessly in the shadows. "Why are you here?" she asked again. "I haven't seen you in person in weeks. Where have you been?"

"I needed a shelter from the rain", he told briefly and the shortness of his words made Kathryn even more suspicious.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is wrong?" she asked quietly. "What is it?"

Chakotay didn't answer. He just looked away, to the direction of the bedroom window, which was covered with bamboo-like windows shades.

"Chakotay, you are starting to worry me", Kathryn said. "What is this? Why have you come here?"

"We haven't seen each other for a while", he said then. "How are you? Are you happy, Kathryn?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean by what do I mean? I want to know how things are for you."

"Good", she told. "I'm alright, Chakotay. It has asked some patient to adjust being back here, but I'm doing alright."

"Good", he said and smiled faintly. "I heard they are making you an admiral soon."

"Maybe."

"They are", he told. "You do want to be an admiral, Kathryn, don't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer Kathryn", he asked softly.

"I guess", she told. "What is this, Chakotay? Why are you acting like this?"

"I need to know certain things, Kathryn" he explained. "Just tell me that you are happy now."

"I think I am."

"Good. That's all that counts."

"What do you mean?"

"I just needed to know that."

"Why?"

"You need to ask that?"

"I think I do, since you are acting very bizarre now. Are you in some kind of trouble, Chakotay?"

"I'm going to jail Kathryn" he finally told, in a very blunt manner.

"What?", she asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? The court martial is over. They pardoned all the former Maquis."

"I'm not talking about the court martial now."

"Why would you be imprisoned then?", she asked and the tone of her voice had suddenly gotten more demanding. "Answer me."

"I'm a criminal", he told then.

"What?!"

"And it's only a matter of time when I'm captured. Sooner or later they'll realize that I am here. That this is the only place I want to be right now."

"Who realize?" Kathryn asked, even more demanding. She had heard him, she had heard every word, but he made only a little sense to her. "Talk to me Chakotay!" she pleaded. "Tell me what this is about."

Chakotay got up on his feet and walked to the window. Then he lifted the window shades and stared outside in a dark San Francisco. Kathryn followed him. When she reached him, she placed her hand on his arm and another on his upper back. He reacted to her touch and turned his face towards her. There was sadness in his dark eyes, but there was also determination and a peace.

"Just tell me what's wrong", she asked then quietly. "I want to help."

Chakotay smiled faintly, turned to her, and took her hands into his. "I want you to be happy, Kathryn", he whispered. "You deserve to be happy. And I am sure that good things are coming to your way as we speak. You are promoted soon and who's to know if this David Evans turns out to be the one to make you truly happy."

"I have had two dinners with him", Kathryn said quickly. She felt defensive, and in some level she felt an urging need to explain, even though she knew no explanations were necessary. "He's quite interesting person, but I wouldn't jump to any conclusions."

Chakotay looked her for a moment until nodded. Kathryn looked in his eyes and tried to understand what was hidden behind them. She was worried. She hadn't seen him since court martial and she had assumed that during the past weeks he had been settling down, finding a home for himself somewhere, and getting adjusted to his new life. She had even assumed that he had been with Seven; that they would have taken some time off together. But just a day before yesterday she had learnt that Seven was already gotten a job in Federation's 'think tank' with the Doctor. Of course she had thought about how that would affect Chakotay, but she had assumed that they would have worked things out somehow. And that's all she needed to know; that both he and Seven would be happy. They both deserved to be happy.

And then she realized how similar her thoughts were with Chakotay's. Hadn't he just said how he wanted to know that she was happy with her life…?

"Chakotay…", she started. "I need to know what this is. Talk to me, please."

"Kathryn", he whispered. "Everything is going to be alright, trust me on this."

"I am worried about you. This is not you. This is not how the man I have known for seven years acts. Something is terribly wrong now, and I need to know what it is."

"Don't worry", he whispered. Then he leaned towards her and said softly to her ear: "You are the most important thing for me. You have been that for years now and you continue to be one. Don't forget that."

Kathryn closed her eyes. He was nearer to her than in a very long time, and the sensation of it felt good. She hadn't realized how much she had missed his presence until now. But at the same time she remembered why she had sometimes restrained herself when being alone with him, why she had sometimes even tried to avoid being alone with him. It had been the only way, since he had always had an impact on her. And now his sudden closeness intoxicated her making her weak, and his whispered words made her heart skip a beat. He had always been important to her, but the intensity of how she felt right now astonished her. It made many denied emotions to surface and some banned memories to emerge. She still had feelings for him, she knew that now, and the way he held her now, told about the truth in his heart, too.

"This is never truly over, isn't it?" he asked then.

Kathryn was about to ask what he meant, but she quickly realized it was futile. She knew, they both knew. There were certain things in the world that needed no explanations.

"I guess not", she told more honestly than she had ever been with him. "But I need answers now, Chakotay. I need you to tell me what this is about."

A knock from the door interrupted them.

"They are here", Chakotay said.

"What?" Kathryn asked and there was a hint of dismay in her eyes. "Who are?"

"_Captain Janeway_" called a man's voice behind the door. "_Open the door, please_."

"Who are they?" she asked and looked in Chakotay's eyes. "Why are they here?"

"They came for me", he told her. "Don't worry."

Then he stepped away from her and walked out of the bedroom. Kathryn followed and saw him approaching the door. Once he opened it, she saw men behind it.

"Commander Chakotay", one of the men in the middle said. "I have the authority to take you into the custody."

"What is this?!", Kathryn asked and paced towards them. "Why are you taking him?"

"Ma'am", the man in a uniform said. "We are under orders. Step out of the apartment, Mr. Chakotay."

"What are you charging him with?" she asked angrily. "I demand a response. Answer me!"

"Mr. Chakotay has committed a murder", the man said.

Kathryn's eyes widened from the shock. All of her thoughts mixed in to a shapeless blur and she lost her ability to speak. All she could do was to watch how Chakotay was escorted out of the door, out of her apartment.

Away from her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn paced back and forth as her thoughts were spinning around. She felt anxious and uneasy, but worst of all; she felt powerless.

"Alright", she said to herself. "Calm down. Make some sense of this. Ignore what ever you are feeling and focus on being rational; focus on the facts. Just think what you should do next. What is the most reasonable action right now?"

"_I'm a criminal_", she heard his words in her mind. "_Mr. Chakotay has committed a murder_", the officer's voice echoed in her ears.

"No", Kathryn said out loud. "You are not a murderer, Chakotay", Kathryn explained, still pacing nervously in front of her couch. Suddenly she stopped walking. "Who is the victim?", she asked by herself. "Who is he?"

Kathryn ran to her personal computer. She switched it on and started to browse headlines of recent news broadcasts. There was no news about Chakotay, at least not yet. But it was midnight, she realized that. So perhaps some news waited the next morning until they were published for the entire world to see. But she had to keep looking nevertheless. She needed to know. This was about Chakotay whose face had become very familiar to the public during the last months. This would be big news without a doubt.

Kathryn sighed. She was absolutely certain that Chakotay wasn't a murderer, but at the same time an unwanted suspicion started to whisper in her ear. Maybe something was going on in Chakotay's life she hadn't been aware of. Maybe he had been in some kind of trouble. But to kill someone? He wasn't easily provoked and he certainly was not a violent person by nature.

Suddenly Kathryn startled as the silence of her apartment was broken by a chime, which came from her door. Kathryn stood up and walked towards the door. Who had come to see her at this hour, she wondered. It was almost 1:00 AM already and the weather outside was anything but inviting. So whoever was here to see her was not paying a courtesy call. Kathryn cleared her throat until opened the door. She saw a tall man standing in a dim hallway hiding his face under a hood, which was wet from the heavy rain outside.

"Tom?", she asked.

"Sorry about the late hours, captain", he said. "Did I wake you?"

"No."

"I have some urgent news. If this wasn't extremely important, I wouldn't have come", he told.

"Come in", she invited and Tom entered the apartment.

Once the door was closed behind his back, he turned to his former captain. "Something disturbing has happened."

"For you too?", Kathryn sighed and walked to the living room.

"Chakotay?" Tom asked and Kathryn turned her eyes on him again. Then she nodded and Tom was able to see how dark his former captain's eyes were. It was surprisingly obvious that she was in distress. Tom hadn't expect to see Janeway like this, since on Voyager she had practically never let her emotions show publicly on the bridge, no matter how serious a situation had been.

"I was staying overnight at my parents house with B'Elanna and Miral," Tom continued. "They were already in bed, but I was burning my midnight oil downstairs when ..._dad_ was summoned to the Headquarters. His personal computer was in the living room and I responded to it, since I didn't want to wake anyone. Before I knew I was practically ordered to awake him and get him to his computer."

"Who contacted him?"

"Admiral Berg."

"Why would this matter concern him or your father in the first place?" Kathryn asked.

"Chakotay is officially a Starfleet officer again, didn't he told you about it?"

"He didn't, but I found out about it elsewhere. But I was also under impression that he was on a leave of absence at the moment. So if he has done something, it's not exactly Starfleet's internal matter."

"Not unless the victim was a Starfleet officer", Tom told. "Then he would face the court martial as a Starfleet officer instead of being civilian in the Federation Court. And if this is the case, of course Starfleet would want to keep this under the wraps, since the public opinion on Starfleet is rather unfavorable at the moment because of the Dominion War. Starfleet officers killing each other isn't exactly the best image for the Starfleet right now."

"Is the victim a Starfleet officer?" Kathryn asked even though she already had a pretty good idea of the answer.

"I think so", Tom said and sat down on the couch. Kathryn sat next to him and waited him to continue. "I was being nosy and I eavesdropped on their conversation from the kitchen. I heard that Chakotay has killed Captain Dale of USS Foray. Have you heard of him?"

"Captain Dale…", Kathryn repeated as she tried to remember a face to match the name.

"I don't know about him or the USS Foray," Tom said, "but I think I can dig more information about them pretty easily."

"Chakotay didn't know this", Kathryn said then and looked Tom seriously. "He didn't know that the victim was a Starfleet captain…"

"What do you mean?"

"He said to me, and I quote, that '_this has nothing to do with court martial_'. I don't think he was referring to the court martial that we went through after our return. I think he genuinely believed he would be facing his charges in the Federation Court instead of court martial."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am very sure", she told. "So something is wrong here, terribly wrong."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only a little", Kathryn told and sighed. "He wanted to know how I have been doing lately and he was very evasive when I tried to ask what was going on with him."

"That doesn't sound like Chakotay."

"No, it doesn't. We have always been able to tell each other almost everything, but this time he refused to talk. It was like he was someone else. He didn't let me in."

Tom didn't know what so say. He had always known Janeway and Chakotay were close, but both of them had never discussed about their friendship openly with the crew. That had, time to time, stirred certain kinds of rumors about them, but no one truly believed them to be true. And in the end of the day, speculation was often more fun than knowing something for certain.

"Why did he come here?" Tom finally dared to ask.

"I don't know. He just wanted to see me, I guess. But at the same time he wasn't himself. It was like… he didn't trust me enough to tell me what exactly was going on with him."

"I don't know what to say, captain. Sure, he has been a Maquis back in the day, but all of them left that life behind them a long time ago."

"He wouldn't do something like this", Kathryn said. "Not him. Not anymore. Chakotay is not a murderer. But I cannot stop wondering why he acted so… disinterested about this situation. Why was he so damn calm?"

"What do you want me to do?" Tom asked then. "And before you say that I don't have to do anything, I officially declare being under your command, since I want to help and I will. This is Chakotay we are talking about. There is no one from our crew who wouldn't be willing to help him."

Kathryn smiled. "I don't think there is much we can do before the morning. But let B'Elanna know and the others, too."

"Right", Tom said and sighed. "And since I am not going to sleep tonight, I can search all the relevant information there is about this Captain Dale and the USS Foray. Maybe that would give us some insights on this."

Then Tom stood up and threw the hood on his head again. As he was leaving, Kathryn suddenly said: "You can do it in here, Tom. I have another computer in my bedroom side table."

"Oh?"

"I could use the company", she confessed. "This whole ordeal has… has gotten under my skin quite a bit."

"It's understandable", Tom managed to say. "Well, okay. I guess there's no reason for me to go back and wake B'Elanna right now."

"I make us a pot of coffee."

"Sounds good", Tom said and smiled. Then he sat down on the couch again and took Janeway's personal computer before him. "Okay, I start searching all there is to know about the USS Foray", Tom suggested.

"Right", Kathryn said from the kitchen. "I'll start with the Captain Dale."

Tom took off his hooded jacket and started to search. Little later Kathryn placed a pot of coffee on the table next to his computer. Then she disappeared for a moment, until came from the bedroom with a computer of her own. She put it down on the table and sat on the floor behind it. For a while they did not exchange any words. Both of them were so concentrated that they didn't even notice the rain stopping outside, or the passage of time.

"Well this is odd", Tom finally said when finishing his second cup of coffee.

"What is?"

"Captain Dale was the commanding officer of the USS Foray for three years", Tom started. "And during that time there was nothing unusual about his missions or anything suspicious about his commanding decisions."

"But?"

"I accessed the cadet discussion board, which I know is not exactly the first source of information that comes to one's mind, but I found something from here. There seems to be a rumor about USS Foyer being missing for a week last month. There's nothing unusual about it, of course, but since the ship is Intrepid-class as our Voyager is, its brief disappearance spurred some bad jokes about Intrepid-class starships among the cadets. However, once the ship was in the sensors again, the joke got old pretty fast", Tom explained.

"Where was it during that time?" Kathryn asked.

"No one seems to know", Tom said. "But it does seem to be quite odd that the ship which has had a spotless record just vanishes like that, and once it's back, there was no court martial held", Tom continued. "And the captain of this same vessel ends up dead few weeks later."

"Can you find any additional information about this disappearance?" Kathryn asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, according to these records Captain Dale had a pretty constant career in the Starfleet", Kathryn started. "He graduated from the Academy three years later than me, served on three other vessels until offered a captaincy on USS Foyer, which he obviously accepted. Foyer was one of the starships battling with the Tzenkethi before Dominion War and during the war Foyer was involved to various other battles. After the War, Foyer had mainly been assigned near the Romulan border, but nothing unusual is reported from that time."

"Until the unexplained disappearance happened", Tom stated. "Are there any official reports to be found on that?"

"Hmm… I haven't seen one yet", Kathryn told.

Suddenly Kathryn's computer bleeped as someone was contacting her. Kathryn activated the call sequence and quickly a familiar face appeared on the display.

"Good morning Captain", Owen Paris greeted formally. "Or should I still say good night?"

"Admiral Paris", Kathryn responded seriously.

"Kathryn, I assume you have heard the news."

"I have", she admitted, but without giving away Tom's involvement or his presence in the room.

"Your former first officer is charged with a murder", Owen told bluntly. "And I thought you should know about this before the media catches this on."

"I don't believe he did it, sir", Kathryn said confidently. "He had no reason to do so. No motive, no murder; that's how it goes."

"Your faith is admirable, but I'm afraid it's misplaced, Kathryn."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Chakotay has informed that he is willing to sign a statement where he confesses this crime."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn heard the door closing behind her as she stood still like a stone, looking the room she had just entered. The room was austere to say the least. But it was more than sufficient for a prisoner.

"So this is where they are keeping you", she finally said. "How are you?" she asked then.

"Alright."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say, Kathryn?"

"Anything!" she snapped once the anger and frustration took over her. "At least something", she added more calmly.

Chakotay sighed and walked across to room to be near her. "Kathryn", he started softly. "I said not to worry."

"Well I worry, Chakotay. How can I not to worry? What the hell is this? Why are you doing this? Why aren't you talking to me? Why won't you trust me?"

"Kathryn…", Chakotay whispered and tired to reach her, but she threw his arm away.

"I am so angry, Chakotay."

Chakotay sighed.

"That's it?" she asked and turned around to face him. "You still won't say anything to me?! Well, don't talk then. But you should know that it took both me and Tom to convince Admiral Paris to let me come here to see you. And you should know how I have tried and tired again to figure this thing out, and because of that I am on the verge of losing my mind. And you should also know that I have not slept at all for over 24 hours now; that Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry are on this, too. They want to help you, you know, even though it seems like you don't need help at all."

"You shouldn't", he said. "There is nothing left to do."

"There isn't?! Well tell me this; when did you exactly meet Captain Dale?"

Chakotay didn't answer and turned his face away.

"Oh, so you didn't know his name", Kathryn noted. "Yes, I am talking about the man you have supposedly '_murdered_', Chakotay. By the way, how exactly did you do it, Chakotay? How did you kill Captain Dale? Yes; he was a captain of USS Foray so you are going to face court martial again."

"So it seems", he said quietly.

"Damn it, Chakotay!" Kathryn snapped and tears began to burn her eyes. "You are insulting me!"

"What?" he asked and turned around to face her.

"You didn't realize that? You haven't even thought once how your refusal to talk makes me feel? You are still the one I trust the most! And here we are; me pegging and pleading you to talk to me, and you insult me by not saying a damn thing!"

"Kathryn, if there…", he started but stopped.

"What? What Chakotay?" she asked and the first tear dropped to her cheek.

Chakotay stepped to her and wiped the tear away. Kathryn looked in his eyes and waited. Her eyes pleaded him to talk, to confide in her. But he still didn't say a word and the silence cut Kathryn like a knife.

"I know you didn't do it, Chakotay", she whispered. "I don't care what they say or what you try to make me to believe. So all I need to know is the reason why you are willing to take the blame on this."

"You must drop this, Kathryn", he told quietly. "You shouldn't be involved at all. And you shouldn't be associating with me anymore. You have a promotion coming up and…"

"I don't give a damn about a promotion!" she hissed. "I really don't care about anything at this point but you. Just tell me why you are doing this. Just tell me you did not do this; I need you to tell me that yourself. Just say it, Chakotay."

Chakotay sighed again until pulled Kathryn in his arms. Kathryn closed her eyes and tears that had been burning her eyes for awhile finally dropped on her cheeks.

"I just cannot let you do this to yourself when you are innocent. I won't let you do it, no matter what your reasons are", she whispered against his chest.

"Kathryn please", he asked. "If I ask you to stop, would you do it?"

"No."

"Kathryn, I need you to drop this."

"I won't."

"Please."

"No!" she informed determinedly and escaped from his arms. "I won't. If I were in your shoes now, would you just walk away?"

"Kathryn…"

"Just don't sign any statements yet, please", she asked then. "If you won't talk to me, then do at least that for me. Don't sign anything yet, please."

"Alright", he agreed.

"Are you being honest with me now?" she asked. "Or are you lying?"

"I have never lied to you."

"No", she agreed. "You have just let some things unsaid."

"Maybe."

"Is there someone you want me to contact on your behalf?" she asked then. "To send a message what has happened to you?"

"No."

"No one?", Kathryn asked slightly surprised. She had assumed that there was at least one person with whom he wanted to talk with, to whom he wanted to send a word about this.

"The only person I want to see is here in this room right now", he told. "She's the one who matters."

Kathryn lost her breath and just kept looking Chakotay with her eyes full of unspoken emotions. Chakotay saw that and he recognized it. He had seen it before, a long time ago. He stepped to her, took her face in his hands and pulled her closer. Before Kathryn was able to think she felt his lips against hers and a wave of fondness, yearning and affection swept over her. She placed her arms around him and let their kiss deepen. She needed this; she needed him close to her now. He was the only one to console her, to ease her dismay. How would she be able to live without him? The past months being apart from him, not seeing him in her daily life, had already been difficult for her. She had missed him dreadfully, even though she had denied that from everyone including herself. So now that they were kissing for a first time in a long time, she didn't want it to stop. She didn't want to let go of him again.

Suddenly the door opened and both Kathryn and Chakotay let go and stepped further apart from each other. Then they saw Admiral Paris in a doorway.

"Kathryn, it's time to leave", he told.

"Oh… alright", she managed to say. She felt embarrassment of getting caught in compromising situation with her former first officer even though her relationship with him was none of anybody's business. Kathryn looked Chakotay for one more time. "Just remember that you promised", she whispered to him.

"I will", he promised.

"I'll see you later."

Chakotay nodded and that was the last thing she saw before the close was shut again.

"Kathryn", Owen Paris said after few awkward moments and Kathryn had a pretty good idea what he was about to say. "Your personal life is certainly none of my business," he continued, "but your professional life has always had a special place in my heart. Therefore, I must ask you to consider what you are getting into with… him."

Kathryn sighed. She was exhausted both physically and mentally, and a lecture from Owen Paris was the last thing she needed right now.

"That's all I will say on this matter", he said then and padded on her shoulder. "You should get some sleep now."

Kathryn forced a smile on her face and nodded. She was grateful that he had kept his words brief.

"I'll see you later", Owen said then and left.

Kathryn stood alone in the empty hallway for a while until she saw a chair against the wall. She walked to it and sat down. She felt empty, but at the same time there was something strong burning in her heart, which made her slightly baffled. She wanted to go back to Chakotay for more reasons than just one, but that was not possible. She was not granted a permission to see him again. All she could do now was to do her best somehow, and to trust that also Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry were giving their all. They had been in many bleak situations as a crew and yet they had always managed to survive. This had to be the same. They had to survive this time as well. It was the only way.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway?" someone asked.

Kathryn lifted her face and saw an admiral standing next to her. He was tall, light-haired, and approximately same age than she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, I didn't hear you coming", she explained as she got up to her feet.

"No apologies needed", admiral said. "And actually there is no need for address me as a 'sir' either."

"Oh?"

"Well, you and I used to take same courses in the Academy back in the day", the admiral told. "So I took the liberty to finally 're-introduce' myself. I'm Alan. Alan Pearlman."

"Alan?" Kathryn repeated and tried desperately hide the fact that she had no idea who this man was.

"Oh, you most likely don't even remember me. We weren't exactly 'study buddies' or anything like that, but I remember you as a very hard working young woman who was exceptionally bright."

"Oh, thank you", Kathryn said.

"I bet that if you hadn't spent last seven years in the Delta Quadrant, you would have been admiral for years now as well."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Look, I am one of the admirals who are working with this case of… your former first officer, and I just wanted to say that my investigation will be as impartial as possible, and that I am sorry that this has happened."

"Thank you Mr. Pearlman."

"Alan", he reminded.

"Alan."

"Maybe we could have a cup of coffee sometime?" he asked then.

"Well, perhaps" Kathryn said. "But I really have to go now, so goodbye. For now."

"See you later, Kathryn."

Kathryn? Her own name seldom sounded as unnatural in her own ears as it did now. She did not remember Alan Pearlman from her Academy days, and frankly; having a cup of coffee with him wasn't an alluring thought to say the least. Alan had most likely meant to be only friendly, since she was obviously troubled because of Chakotay, and since there had been a golden ring in his ring finger. But married or not; she wasn't very interested to catch up with him. Why? She couldn't tell and she had no interest to analyze her thought further.

* * *

B'Elanna had spent her entire afternoon behind her computer. She was looking for something, anything really, but without knowing exactly what. She had searched almost every publicly available data bank there was to be found, knowing that she was just doing the same thing Harry was in his apartment while Tom was snooping around. Finally B'Elanna decided to take a risk which had circling in her mind for awhile now and she hacked into certain information sources she knew weren't exactly for her eyes to see. But she had few Maquis tricks in her sleeve to make it happen, and since she did this for Chakotay, she decided it was worth it.

"What is this?" B'Elanna wondered when she noticed encrypted file index on her display. "Hmm… a challenge", she whispered.

She tried few decryption algorithms without succeeding. She hadn't genuinely expected to succeed, but she had to try anyway. B'Elanna put another grape in her mouth when she suddenly became aware of a sound. She looked to the display as one of the encrypted files opened on her display. B'Elanna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What is this?" she whispered and leaned forward to see the file more closely. "Oh no…", she said then. "On no. No way, there is no way. This cannot be true… Damn, I better download this quickly and cover my tracks."

B'Elanna's fingers practically danced on her computer as her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Quickly…" she whispered to herself even though she knew there was nothing she could have done to make her computer process the data quicker.

Then she heard Miral crying in the bedroom. She pondered for a moment between the computer and her daughter, until she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to bedroom and took her daughter in her arms. When Miral finally calmed down she returned to the computer carrying her little daughter. She sat down and…

B'Elanna's eyes widened in horror. She had downloaded the file, but she hadn't succeeded in covering her tracks!

Suddenly a knock came from the door. B'Elanna startled and a voice in her mind told her to be quiet and not open the door.

"_B'Elanna Torres?_" a man's voice asked behind the door.

"Who is it?" B'Elanna asked.

"_I have a delivery for you_", a man told, "_from John Torres_."

"Dad?" B'Elanna wondered. She placed Miral on her baby mattress, got up to her feet and walked to the door. She was suspicious so she opened the door slightly and peeked outside. "What is it?" she asked.

"A package, ma'am", a man wearing a cap said.

B'Elanna thought for a moment until closed the door and looked at Miral who was placed safely on the floor. She sighed and reminded herself not being paranoid. Then she opened the door again.

"Alright", she said, but suddenly something caught her eye. "What the hell…? Who are you?!" she asked shocked.

But that was all she was able to say, because the next thing she heard was a quiet hiss of a hypospray behind her right ear.

Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

A display of a personal computer was activated and a face of Cardassian man appeared on the small screen.

"You better have a good reason contacting me" a displeased man behind the computer said. "What is it?"

"One of our files was downloaded and decrypted", Cardassian told.

"What?! How? No one supposed to find it, let alone decrypt it."

"Well someone succeeded doing so, but we got the one who did it; she's a half-Klingon female."

"What do you mean you have her?"

"She is our prisoner."

"What?!"

"She saw the file", Cardassian told seriously. "We had no other option."

Man sighed. "Great. This is exactly what we did not need; extra attention."

"We had to take her", Cardassian told again. "It was the only way to keep this in control."

"And now what? Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Someone curious with the ability to decrypt encrypted files", Cardassian answered.

"She is a daughter-in-law of a well-known Starfleet admiral. Her disappearance will be big news."

"Really?"

"Really. And this will make our project much more difficult. She's a public figure, not some faceless Maquis fighter what she used to be."

"Maquis?"

"Yes."

"Well it's done now and I believe this is the risk we have to take", Cardassian told. "Just keep the cool head and try to see how we can benefit from this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? She can be very useful for us, if the Indian decides to get too difficult to work with."

.

* * *

.

Kathryn tried to hide her yawning, but without succeeding.

"Tired?" David Evans asked across the table.

"Yes", she told and took another sip of coffee.

She had agreed to meet David on a brunch last night, after they had had their dinner, but because of everything that had happened since then, she had almost forgotten their engagement, and therefore she had been late.

"There is a rumor circulating", David said then. "That your former first officer is in some kind of trouble with the Starfleet."

Kathryn looked at David under her brows and her facial expression was anything but amused.

"Really?" she asked then.

"So what's the deal?" David asked.

Kathryn's heart missed a beat. She hadn't anticipated talking about Chakotay with David and she started to feel defensive. Last night had been demanding and now that her heart was confused because of Chakotay, she did not like the way David brought him up. It felt like an intrusion.

Kathryn sighed. She placed the cup on the table and leaned back on her chair. "And who is asking this exactly; David Evans or David Evans the journalist and the front man of the global mass media?"

"Kathryn", David started. "I didn't want to start an argument."

"I won't discuss work related issues with you", Kathryn reminded. "I thought that was our mutual agreement before we started to have our dinners together."

"It was", David said. "But you have to understand that I cannot fully take off my journalist's cap, like you cannot fully separate Kathryn from the Starfleet officer Janeway either."

"Nevertheless."

"And if I have understood correctly, he is not exactly your executive officer anymore, so I think my question is not fully work related."

"You are splitting hairs, David."

"Am I?"

Kathryn started to get more irritated. "Well, maybe this was a bad idea then", she told.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should stop having our dinners and brunches", she added.

"What? That was not what I meant, Kathryn", David said.

"I'm sorry", Kathryn sighed. "I am a little testy this morning. I had trouble sleeping last night."

"I see."

"That is the truth", Kathryn added since David's utterance had been anything but convinced.

"Are you by any chance harboring warm feelings towards your former first officer?" David asked then.

The question caught Kathryn off guard. "What the hell is this?" she snapped.

"Well, the moment I started to talk about him, you got very defensive", David explained. "And you have seen him lately, haven't you?"

"And how the hell would you know about that?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't, but you just told me", he said. "Good journalists have their hunches, you know."

"So it seems", Kathryn said and threw her napkin on the table. "Chakotay is my friend", Kathryn said as she got up to her feet. "That is all there is for you to know."

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"This brunch is over", she informed bluntly. "Goodbye David."

"Kathryn, come on", David tried to calm her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

.

* * *

.

Harry tried to call B'Elanna for the fifth time to ask about her progress, but she still didn't response.

"She must be with Miral", Harry told himself and walked to his replicator.

He was famishing and an empty stomach always compromised his ability to organize and analyze. What he needed now was something to eat, so he could continue his work in searching all there was to know about Captain Dale and USS Foray. The task had been challenging. Nothing relevant had came up yet and he had started to loose his determination. Which was one of the reasons he wanted to talk with B'Elanna; she had always succeeded to put him back on track.

"Pepperoni pizza", Harry stated to the replicator.

While the plate was materializing in the replicator, Harry finally heard a bleep behind his back.

"Finally, B'Elanna", he said and walked to the computer.

But what he saw on his computer screen was not a call from B'Elanna, but a written message instead. The message said:

_HARRY KIM. EVERYTHING COMES WITH A PRICE. HOW MUCH IS WORTH IS YOUR CURIOSITY? YOUR CAREER? YOUR REPUTATION? IF YOU DO NOT WAN TO FIND OUT, STOP YOUR UNAUTHORIZED INVESTIGATION NOW. _

Harry read the message again just to see if he had understood it correctly. But it left now room for guessing or interpretation. He was being threatened.

.

* * *

.

**Later**

Chakotay heard the door opening. He stood up and faced the man that had just entered the room.

"You haven't signed yet" the man said.

"No I haven't", Chakotay replied calmly.

"I thought we were in an agreement. Janeway obviously knows how to make you change your mind."

Chakotay didn't answer.

"I know she was here today" man said. "I know she was here to see you."

"So?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" was the next question.

"None of your business", Chakotay told emphatically.

"Perhaps not", man said. "But it interests me nonetheless. I bet she can be quite a wild cat in the sheets."

"Stay away from her", Chakotay told.

"Or what?" man asked. "What are you going to do about it from here? That's right; nothing."

Chakotay turned around and tried to control his anger. "Why did you come here?" he asked then.

"To get you to sign the statement, of course."

"I won't sign it yet", he told.

"You will", man informed. "I don't care what Janeway said or how she convinced you otherwise. But you will sign it, if you care about the people near you."

Chakotay turned around to face the man in the room again. "You stay away from her", Chakotay said resentfully and his glare was full of rage.

"Calm down. I am not talking about Kathryn", man told then. "I want her to be very much alive. I am talking about your half-Klingon friend."

"B'Elanna?"

A padd was thrown on the table.

"We have her", man told. "The proof is right there in the padd. So if you don't sign the statement, she dies."


	5. Chapter 5

Chakotay took the padd in his hand and saw a picture of B'Elanna laying on the floor. Suddenly already serious situation had gotten much worse. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. This should have not happened at all. Chakotay became furious. He quickly weighted up his options, but there seemed to be only little he was able to do.

Suddenly the door opened and Admiral Paris stepped in the room. Chakotay hid the padd behind his back and waited curiously what was about to happen. He knew very well that Admiral Paris was not paying him a courtesy call.

"Why are you here?" Paris asked the other man in the room. "Step outside please. We need to talk."

There was a brief moment of awkwardness in the air before the other man decided to comply and stepped towards the door without saying a word. When the door was shut again Chakotay sighed. If only Admiral Paris would have known how convenient his sudden appearance had been. Now he had the change to think what to do. All he knew for certain was that he would never let B'Elanna die because of him. But there had to be something else he could do. Something he hadn't considered yet. The situation had changed as well. So if they had started to play dirty, why should he respect the rules?

.

* * *

.

Kathryn looked at the reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the Starfleet uniform, but instead seeing familiar group of pips on her collar, she saw three ones enclosed in a golden rectangular frame. Kathryn sighed. This formal celebration of her promotion was the last thing she needed right now, but for the Starfleet it was most important, and the reason was same for all of them – Chakotay. Kathryn couldn't shake him off from her thoughts. She wanted to be with him, to help him, even though he kept pushing her away. But she was not a quitter and he knew that, too. He had to know that she wouldn't give up before she was absolutely certain there was nothing she could do.

Kathryn also knew that for Starfleet his arrest was an awkward thorn in the flesh. His loyalties were already questioned in the public media. Since from the first day they had arrived, his past as a Maquis was brought to light and speculation of his trustworthiness had become a common talking point. This hadn't pleased Starfleet at all, since the organization had lost a lot of public support both during and after the Dominion War. Now someone had realized that her promotion would be a convenient diversion from an inconvenient incidence involving a murder, and here she was – looking her own reflection in the mirror thinking about Chakotay when she should have been enjoying her promotion festivities.

Kathryn sighed again. She knew she had been hiding in ladies room for too long, but she still felt uneasy to go back and pretend how happy and pleased she was tonight. Of course a part of her was very happy and pleased; becoming a vice admiral was not insignificant thing for her. But a bigger part of her was constantly troubled and that part was her heart.

"Just go there and play the part", she told to her own reflection. "Just do it." Then she straightened her posture, cleared her throat, and left.

The buzz of conversation filled the room. Kathryn weaved her way through the crowd greeting politely many respected officers and their spouses on the way. She tried to find familiar faces, but saw none. Since these festivities had been organized quickly, Starfleet had recommended a private function with highly ranked officers and with few representatives from the public media. She had even asked her own mother and Phoebe to stay at home, and they had agreed, but only if she promised to let them have their own celebration later in Indiana with family and friends. Kathryn had been more than pleased to agree with their terms.

"Kathryn Janeway", she suddenly heard behind her back. She turned around and saw Alan Pearlman with a woman she presupposed to be his wife. Kathryn instantly remembered the encounter in the hallway with Pearlman not so long ago.

"Admiral Pearlman", she said politely and shook his hand.

"This is my wife Ann", Pearlman introduced and Kathryn shook her hand too.

"Congratulations Admiral", Mrs. Pearlman stated politely with a smile.

"Thank you very much", Kathryn replied and smiled.

"This promotion was definitely well deserved", Admiral Pearlman told. "Making a 70 000 light-year-trip in through unknown space in seven years is definitely something for future generations to remember."

"That is true", Mrs. Pearlman said and noted. "What an incredible accomplishment, Admiral Janeway."

"Thank you", Kathryn said. "But I hardly did it alone. I had an exemplary crew to work with."

"Of course", Mrs. Pearlman stated. "But the captain is the most important part of the crew, don't you think?"

"Naturally", Admiral Pearlman added before Kathryn had the opportunity to answer. "And Captain Janeway was one of the best captains in the Starfleet without a doubt. She is a living legend."

"Well that might be an overstatement", Kathryn said.

"Nonsense", Pearlman stated. "But in a way it is Starfleet's loss that you have been taken out from the starship and placed behind the desk. We have lost a great captain, but I am sure that means we have gotten an excellent admiral by our side."

"Isn't Mr. Evans joining us tonight?", Mrs. Pearlman ask then before thinking further.

Admiral Pearlman became clearly embarrassed by his wife's question.

"He isn't", Kathryn told before an awkward situation had a change to turn into an awkward silence.

"Oh, well… I am sure that a man in his position has many engagements", Mrs. Pearlman said kindly tying to hide her slight embarrassment of revealing that she had followed all those Janeway stories that were published in the media broadcasts.

"Well, this function came rather quickly", Kathryn said briefly trying to give some vague explanation to David's absence.

"Indeed", Mrs. Pearlman answered.

"Well thank you very much for coming", Kathryn said. "Will you excuse me?" she asked then.

"Certainly", Admiral Pearlman said. "We will talk later."

Kathryn nodded and smiled. Then she turned around and continued her way across the room. She didn't exactly have a specific direction to go, but she wanted to keep moving. Situations like the one with Pearlmans were the ones she wanted to avoid.

"Admiral Janeway", she heard again.

Kathryn turned around and once she recognized the person behind her, she surprised.

"Captain Picard", she said and unlike with the Pearlmans, this was a person she was pleased to meet. "It's good to see you again Captain. How have you been?"

"Good, good", Captain Picard told and shook her hand. "Congratulations Admiral Janeway. Your promotion is well deserved."

"Thank you", Kathryn said. "But I must say that I am going to miss being the captain", she confessed.

"I know I would", Captain Picard told quietly and smiled.

"What brings you on Earth?" Kathryn asked then.

"Shore leave. And when I heard about this function being held, I decided to pay my respects, even though a room full of admirals is usually enough to keep me busy elsewhere", he whispered.

Kathryn gave a laugh until whispered herself: "I think I know what you mean."

They walked by the table and Picard filled two glasses for them to toast.

"Tell me captain", Kathryn started then, "have you heard about the Captain Dale of USS Foray?"

"Captain Dale?" Picard asked. "Oh, you mean the late Captain Dale."

Kathryn nodded.

"Only by a reputation, I'm afraid", Picard told.

"If I have understood correctly, he spent some time near the Neutral Zone."

"So I have heard", Picard said. "However, Enterprise and Foray did not cross their paths there. Why do you ask, Admiral?"

"There is just something about the USS Foray I have been wondering about", Kathryn told quietly.

"You mean the quick disappearance of the ship?" Picard asked.

"Yes."

"I guess that will remain as one of those unknown starship disappearances, since there was not time for the court martial, I have heard."

There was not the time, or the time was not made. Those were two very different scenarios and Kathryn wasn't so sure if the first one applied when it came to Captain Dale and USS Foray. She didn't say anything, though. She liked Captain Picard, but something about the situation made her cautious. She didn't' want to say too much.

"Kathryn", they heard then.

Kathryn turned around and saw Owen Paris walking towards them.

"Admiral Paris", Kathryn greeted.

"Admiral", Picard said formally and the two men shook hands. "Will you excuse me?" he stated as he gave them politely room to discuss more privately.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked when she saw that Owen had something on his mind.

"I have something to you", he said then quietly and gave her a padd. "This is a personal message and the last of its kind I am willing to deliver."

Kathryn took the padd and stared Owen for a moment with a puzzled look in her eyes. "From whom?" she asked carefully.

"Just keep this to yourself", Owen asked seriously and that was enough to end Kathryn's wondering. She became quite sure from whom the message was from.

"Thank you", she whispered. "Thank you very much."

"Congratulations", Owen stated then more loudly. "I am very pleased to get you as a part of our fine group of admirals."

Kathryn nodded and smiled. Then she turned around and started walking. She activated the padd and read the words on the small display. The message was very different than Kathryn had expected. It said:

DO YOU BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES, KATHRYN?

APPARENTLY REMEMBERING PAST BRINGS ALIVE EMOTIONS, MAKING UNWISE MAN ENCOURAGED ADDRESSING PROBLEMS MORE IMPATIENTLY. MUST BLUE EARTH UNDO US?

CHAKTOAY

Kathryn read the message two more times. What was this? Was this all he had to say?

.

* * *

.

A small graceful shuttle flew across the emptiness of the space near the Neutral Zone border. It carried two passengers; one humanoid and one hologram.

"All I am saying Seven", Doctor continued, "that Mr. Heinlein can be very difficult to work with. He does not listen, because he thinks his ideas are always the best ones. And he obviously has very strong opinion on holograms. And by that I mean that he is rude."

"Mr. Heinlein can be challenging colleague, but he is genius in his own field", Seven reminded in her calm manner.

"Nevertheless, he could really learn a lot from our social lessons!" Doctor huffed. "When he gets his creative juices flowing, he becomes impossible! His ego is bigger than Olympus Mons of Mars!"

"The idea of the think tank is to combine different minds together", Seven told. "Mr. Heinlein is there for a reason, and I doubt he is leaving anytime soon."

"Well, perhaps you could write me a subroutine, which switches off my hearing subroutine when he starts to talk."

Seven arched her ocular implant. "I do not think that would be a reasonable course of action", she told.

Doctor looked her for a moment until said in notably calmer manner: "I was not being serous, Seven. But I must say that I consider myself lucky to be in this mission. Just the two of us in the quiet corner of the space, light-years away from Mr. Heinlein..."

"This region may be uninhabited, but this mission has been anything but quiet", Seven told bluntly. "I suggest we bring our experimental scanner online now."

"Very well", Doctor said and started tapping the panel in front of him. "We should reduce the speed as well."

"Acknowledged", Seven said, but before she was able to do anything she heard the Doctor yelling.

"LOOK OUT SEVEN!"

"What is it?"

But the question was futile, because the next thing Seven saw was a huge ship decloaking in front of them.

"CHANGE COURSE IMMEDIATELY SEVEN OR WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

"I AM TRYING!" Seven told and the shuttle started to change its course and not a moment too late.

"What is this?! Why are the Romulans on this side?!" the Doctor wondered aloud. "We need to contact the Starfleet immediately!"

"That is not a Romulan warbird", Seven said then. "That is Cardassian warship."

"WHAT?!"

"Our shuttle is being fired", Seven announced then.

"EVASIVE MANEUVRES!"

But the first shot got them and the shuttle shook violently.

"Direct hit! One of our engines is down!" Seven informed while smoke was filling their small cabin.

"We have to get out of here!" Doctor yelled.

"I am trying!" Seven snapped.

Another shot was fired and once again the shuttle jolted.

"SHIELDS DOWN TO 23 PERCENT!", Doctor yelled. "THEY ARE DESTROYING US! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN!"

"THEY ARE FIRING AGAIN!"

"HOLD ON DOCTOR!"

The shuttle shook again and a rain of sparkles illuminated otherwise darkened cabin. The smoke got thicker and soon Doctor lost the sight of Seven in the helm.

"Are you alright Seven?!" Doctor asked, but without getting a response. "SEVEN?! THEY ARE FIRING AGAIN, SEVEN! SEEEEVEEEN?!"


	6. Chapter 6

B'Elanna opened her eyes. She felt groggy and sick to her stomach.

"What the hell…", she mumbled as she got up from the floor and sat against the wall.

The room was dim and quiet. B'Elanna tried to squint in order to see better, but it didn't work. She sighed and held her head, which felt as heavy as a rock.

"How are you feeling?" someone asked from the other side of the room and B'Elanna startled.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know. "Where the hell am I? And where is my child?"

"You are on the ship, which is heading towards the Romulan space", a man told behind the shadows. "Your baby is on Earth."

"On a ship? Romulan or Cardassian?" B'Elanna asked sassily.

"Romulan", was the answer. "You are on Romulan scoutship."

Then the man stepped forward and B'Elanna's eyes widened. "What does a _Cardassian_ like you do on a ship like this?" she asked then.

"I am here to kill you when someone from Earth gives such an order", he told.

"Really?" B'Elanna asked and stood up. Her legs felt weak and her heart was pounding with fear, but there were no traces of it on her face. "Then give your best shot… Cardassian p'tak."

"Don't worry", the Cardassian said. "I have not received orders yet. But unfortunately, for authenticity's sake, I have to hit you pretty hard now."

"What the hell is this?" B'Elanna asked. "If you are here to kill me Cardassian, then kill me."

"I am not here to kill you", he told. "I am here trying to avoid a war between three different worlds."

"And what the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I am going to hit you now, so that when my Romulan friends come to see you, they know that you and I don't see eye to eye on this matter."

"I don't see eye to eye with any Cardassian" B'Elanna informed. "I never do. I hate your kind; I have hated you for a long time."

"Oh yes; you were a Maquis, I am told."

"That's right."

"If I were you, I would forget that right now."

"Really?"

"There are more important things than an old dispute on the borders and colonies, don't you agree?"

"Alright", B'Elanna said to her own surprise. "Let's have a discussion then. I am pretty sure that I am on this ship because of what I saw in certain file, which was heavily encrypted. So the question is; since when have the Romulans given their cloaking technology to Cardassians?"

"Not so long ago. There is currently only one Cardassian vessel with a cloaking device."

"Why would the Romulans give away this technological advance of theirs?"

"The Romulan Empire isn't exactly a united world right now. There are some who are seeking a revolution. A war would work for their benefit."

"And what the hell has Chakotay to do with all of this?!"

"Chakotay?" Cardassian asked. "I don't know who that person is."

"Fine. What did Captain Dale of the USS Foray do to with this?"

"Ah; Captain Dale…", Cardassian said.

"Answer me", B'Elanna demanded.

"Let's just say that Captain Dale happened to be in a wrong place at a wrong time. He saw a Cardassian warship decloaking near the Neutral Zone, when this technology was first tested on that warship."

"And why hasn't the crew of USS Foray told about this to anyone."

"They don't know about it. They don't remember."

"Why?"

"Their memories are erased."

"How is that possible? There were over hundred people onboard!"

"It took a week to do so", Cardassian told.

"If Dale didn't remember, who to kill him?"

"The procedure didn't work with him as expected and he started to gain memories after the USS Foray was returned."

"And why are _you_ telling me this now? Why should I trust a word you say, _Cardassian_?" B'Elanna spat out, as her contempt for Cardassian finally broke fully free.

"Because there are people in Cardassia Prime who want to avoid the war as well. Who do not want to have anything to do with the Romulan Empire."

Once he said that he stepped forward and hit B'Elanna in her face. B'Elanna swayed backwards and tasted a blood in her mouth. Quickly her rage started to unfold. "Do that again and I swear that I…"

"I am doing it again, and I expect you to hit me back."

.

* * *

.

Kathryn sat behind her desk and looked around. Here she was, in her new office, and instead of feeling pride or sense of accomplishment, she felt empty. She had slept only few hours last night and during those hours she had seen various disturbing images of Chakotay being imprisoned in inhuman conditions. Kathryn took the padd Owen had given her last night and activated the message once again.

"Damn you Chakotay", she whispered and put down the padd. She switched on her computer instead and saw a message being received during the last night. Kathryn activated the message and Admiral Pearlman's face appeared on the screen.

"_Hello Kathryn. I just want to congratulate you one more time for your promotion and ask if you would be free for the cup of coffee we agreed yesterday. I would love to talk to you and perhaps to get to know you little better, as well. Contact me when you have the time to meet_."

"What the…", Kathryn managed to say when the message stopped.

She stared to feel very uneasy. Why was this man so interested about her? Because of Chakotay? Did he want information from her regarding Chakotay? Or was it because of her? She had no interest what so ever to meet this man privately, not now or never. But unfortunately she started to get the nasty feeling that there was more in Pearlman's mind than just a cup of coffee when it came to her.

Kathryn sighed and switched of her computer. Admiral Pearlman was the last thing she wanted to think right now. She took her padd from the table again and read Chakotay's message one more time.

DO YOU BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES, KATHRYN?

APPARENTLY REMEMBERING PAST BRINGS ALIVE EMOTIONS, MAKING UNWISE MAN ENCOURAGED ADDRESSING PROBLEMS MORE IMPATIENTLY. MUST BLUE EARTH UNDO US?

CHAKTOAY

Kathryn sighed. Second chances? Why did he want to know about that at the moment like this? Of course his words touched her and made her miss him even more, but there was something about the message that just didn't add up. Chakotay could have written him anything, but instead she got these three lines. Why? Was there something Chakotay wanted to tell her? Was the shortness of his words intentional somehow? Was there something in the message she didn't see?

Kathryn counted the words. There were 27 of them. Then she concentrated on the first words in the middle paragraph. Why did he write it like that? Why not to write '_apparently remembering past can make certain emotions to surface_', etc. instead of '_apparently remembering past brings alive emotions_'. Kathryn had read many reports written by Chakotay, and grammar had never been his weakness.

"What are you telling me, Chakotay?" she whispered and read the message again. "Why do you want to know about second chances now? Why is that important now when you are imprisoned and when you refuse to tell me the truth about it?

And the last question bothered her too. '_Must blue Earth undo us?_' That was English without a doubt, and she understood it perfectly, but why had he framed the question like that?

Kathryn sighed and dropped the padd on the table. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Second chances brought certain memories to her mind from the times on New Earth where she had fell in love with Chakotay for the first time. Now it felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since. And they had become friends instead of lovers.

Or had they? The last time she saw him was been anything but platonic. She was still able to feel the touch of his lips against hers. It had been intense, passionate. He had not asked her to contact Seven, even though she had offered to do so. Was their relationship finished? What exactly had been the nature of their relationship? All she knew was what her future self had told her, and from that moment she had realized that the hope she had cherished in her heart had become useless. But now she wasn't so sure about it anymore. And the truth was that she missed him tremendously. She wanted him back to her life, in her daily life, and not just as a friend. That was the truth. At least she was finally honest to herself about it.

Kathryn took the padd in her hand again and read the message, word by word, again. He had started the message with a question: '_Do you believe in second chances, Kathryn?_' Then he told about his emotions, and asked about Earth dividing them. And that was it. He did not apologize at all, even though he knew how difficult his current situation was for her. He did not explain anything regarding to his current predicament. Why?

"Second chances…", Kathryn sighed.

If only she was able to go and see him, but there were only a handful of admirals that were allowed to do so. Why? What was so special about this case? Why were only certain admirals able to see him instead of some others, like her for instance? She knew Owen was on the case. Admiral Pearlman had told her he was participating on the investigation. Also Admiral Berg was involved, since had contacted Owen when Tom had replied to the message…

Owen Paris. Kathryn's cheeks burned when she remembered the moment when Owen had opened the door while she had been in Chakotay's arms. And later Owen had brought her this message from Chakotay, which was very personal in nature.

"Wait a minute", Kathryn said and took another look at the message. "You asked Owen to hand me this message knowing he would read this, even though this is very personal. You don't like to share your private life Chakotay, yet you wrote me a personal message instead of reporting few words of facts. Why…? Why did you write a message like this, Chakotay? Maybe you did it, because you would know that Owen would read this before giving it to me… and Owen saw us being very personal… so he wouldn't find this message strange in any way…?"

Kathryn got up to her feet and read the message yet again. She was more than certain that there had to be something in the message she hadn't realized yet. Then a thought came to her mind.

"Second chances", she whispered. "Second…"

Kathryn stood still and started to edit the message. It was a long shot, but she had nothing else either to work with. Therefore she deleted the words leaving only the second letter of each word on the display. When she was done, all there was left on the display was:

OOENEHA

PEARLMANANDROMULANS

H

"Oh my God…", Kathryn whispered as she looked at the middle line. "Pearlman and Romulans…"

.

* * *

.

Kathryn closed the door of her apartment and rushed to her computer. She called Tom who appeared on the screen moments later.

"Captain!" Tom sighed. "I mean Admiral", he corrected then.

"Tom, we need to talk as soon as possible. Get everyone together", Kathryn told seriously.

"B'Elanna is gone", Tom told then.

"What?"

"She has disappeared, just vanished! When I came home, I found Miral here alone, and she hasn't been here since. And that's not all; Harry got a threat while searching information. This is getting very disturbing."

"I have information too, from Chakotay. We need to see each other immediately. Be with Harry at all times; do not go anywhere alone."

"Understood."

"Let's meet in the San Francisco central transportation station", Kathryn suggested.

"Agreed. Paris out."

Once the screen was black again, Kathryn went to her drawer to get her phaser. But once she opened the drawer box, she saw that her phaser was gone.

"Looking for this?" someone asked and Kathryn almost jumped out of her skin.

She looked ahead and saw a Romulan man standing in front of her door holding her phaser in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kathryn asked slowly.

"My name is Kelath", the Romulan told.

"That answered only one of my questions", Kathryn pointed out.

"Correct."

"Did Admiral Pearlman send you here?" she asked then.

"No", Kelath said. "He does not know that I am here."

"But you obviously know him, so I dare to presume that you have been working with him."

"You presume correctly, Admiral."

"Why is Chakotay taking the blame for Captain Dale's death?" she asked then.

"Enough questions Admiral", Kelath said. "Sit down."

Kathryn thought for a moment until decided to obey. She sat down on her couch and once she was seated, Kelath walked to the living room and sat on the table opposite her.

"What can I do for you?" Kathryn asked then.

"You can arrange me off from this god forsaken planet" the Romulan told.

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked. "You are here against your will?"

Kelath didn't answer.

"Well, well… isn't this interesting", Kathryn said then and leaned back on the couch. "How did you get here exactly?"

"I came on a Romulan scoutship."

"Which is where?"

"It is most likely heading towards the Beta Quadrant as we speak."

"Really? And why isn't your good friend Pearlman arranging you away from here?"

"He could do that with one way or the other", Kelath told. "But I prefer talking to you."

"And why is that?"

"Because my interests aren't Admiral Pearlman's interests."

"I thought you were friends."

"So does him. But he also thinks that he and I are working in full cooperation with each other. "

"I see", Kathryn stated. "And how do you think I could arrange you out of this planet exactly? You are a Romulan who is a far away from home."

"You make it sound like I was the first Romulan on Earth, Admiral", Kelath stated and smiled. "You and I both know that there have been Romulans here before and that there will be more when I am gone. And same can be said about humans on Romulus, don't you agree?"

Kathryn leaned forward and looked deep in Kelath's eyes. "Why were you left behind?" she asked seriously. "Because I get the feeling that you wouldn't have came here to see me unless you were on this planet against your will."

"You are mistaken, Admiral", Kelath told. "I stayed here because I wanted to. It was my decision not to board that ship, which brought me here. I did it intentionally, even though I knew that leaving would be eventually a problem. And that is where you come to the picture, Admiral."

"Why would I help you Mr. Kelath?" Kathryn asked. "Why should I risk my lifelong career by fraternizing with a Romulan? Why shouldn't I just turn you in right here, right now?"

"Because that would not be wise."

"And why not?"

"Because I may have information you may need."

"Is that so?"

"And that despise my affiliation to Admiral Pearlman, I am more interested to stop what he is doing instead of letting him to continue."

"And what is he doing exactly?"

"Breaking the most precious law there is for you."

"Prime directive", Kathryn stated.

"Prime directive, also known as General Order 1", Kelath began. "The members of Starfleet are not to interfere in the internal affairs of another species, especially the natural development of pre-warp civilizations, either by direct intervention, or technological revelation."

"I see you have done your homework."

"And in this case I would emphasize the part '_not to interfere in the internal affairs of another species_'".

"How is Admiral Pearlman interfering in Romulan affairs?"

"By provoking certain groups of Romulans to start a civil war", Kelath told seriously.

"What?" Kathryn asked. "In Romulus?"

"Exactly."

"How?"

"That is not important for you to know right now."

"Well, how can I be sure that you are telling me the truth?"

"I guess you can't", Kelath said bluntly. "But nevertheless I have told you the truth or not, I still require transportation off this planet and you Admiral are the person to do that."

"Tell me", Kathryn started and ignored Kelath's demands. "How closely did you work with Pearlman while being here?"

"Closely enough."

"And how isn't' he aware of that you are not supporting his goals?"

"Because that is my job, Admiral. My mission was to infiltrate into a small Romulan section that was receiving Pearlman's support; both tactical and technological. I came here with these traitors, by their ship, which is now left this star system. And I stayed here because Pearlman must be stopped. But I cannot stop him alone."

"And you expect me to stop him?"

"Who else? You are already involved, more than you may realize."

"And that is your only reason?" Kathryn inquired. "You are not here spying here, gathering intelligence?"

"There is no way I can ensure you from my intentions, Admiral, so I won't even try. But there is one thing I can do for you, which would most likely be our bargaining chip in this matter."

"I am listening."

"Arrange me out of this planet and I will give you an access code to the door, which isolates a certain friend of yours from his freedom."

Kathryn's heart missed a beat. Chakotay. Was this an opportunity to free him? But with Kelath's help? Was he to be trusted? And what would that mean for her or Chakotay? They would be on the run from the first moment Chakotay set his feet outside of the Starfleet Headquarters. How would that help him? Would that help him enough? Or would that lead him to more trouble? But if he stayed in his captivity, he would most likely confess a murder he did not commit. She couldn't let that happen either.

Unless it was already too late.

The only way was to open the door and ask him. But was this Romulan in her apartment telling her the truth or was he setting her a trap? Did he have the access code he claimed having?

"How could you have the code if you haven't been on Headquarters?" Kathryn asked. "And don't even start claiming that you have been there."

"I have not", Kelath told without hesitating. "But I have the code to open it. If that code doesn't open that door, it won't benefit me either, since you would refuse to arrange me out of here. But Admiral; the truth is that the longer I am here, the greater the risk is for me to get caught. And I don't have any desire spending the rest of my life here imprisoned. So are we in agreement, Admiral?"

.

* * *

.

Chakotay lay on his bunk and turned the page of the book he was holding. He had just started to read '_Crime and Punishment_' by Dostoevsky this morning as a past time and a way to forget the discomfort of his current situation. He was starting the page 25 when he heard the door opening. Chakotay surprised. He hadn't' expected company yet. He put the book down and looked towards the door.

"Kathryn?!" he said astounded as a familiar figure walked quietly to the room.

"Come on, Chakotay", she whispered. "We don't have much time."

"What is this?" he asked.

"Have you officially confessed yet?" she asked then.

"No."

"Good. Now come. I'll explain this to you later", she said quietly.

Chakotay hesitated for a moment. Kathryn's sudden appearance was unexpected to say the least, and he wasn't sure what consequences it could have if he was to leave with her. But he trusted her fully and after a brief moment of wondering he finally put his book down the floor and stood up. Then they left.

Once Chakotay stepped out of the room, he saw Harry waiting in a hallway. He was looking nervous as well. When Harry spotted them, he started beckoning them to follow him. Chakotay didn't know what to think. He was relieved that he hadn't confessed Dale's murder yet, but at the same time he was worried because of Kathryn. He didn't want any troubles coming her way. He never had.

They run silently to the door, which led to the stairway. Then they started climbing. After 15 floors they entered to a hallway again, Harry leading the way. The hallway was empty. Then they started running until they reached a door of an office and they entered the room. Once they were in, they all sighed almost simultaneously.

"What is this Kathryn?" Chakotay asked then. "Why are you doing this?"

"Good to see you, too" she said and smiled. "You didn't sign your statement yet?"

"No", he told truthfully, "but I think I would have during the next few hours. Let's just say that I was strongly recommended to do so."

"By Pearlman", Harry said.

"He knows?" Chakotay asked Kathryn.

"Yes. And so does Tom."

"Why did you do this, Kathryn? And how did you manage to open that door?"

"I'll explain later. Now we have to get out of here."

"I can't go", Chakotay said then. "They might hurt B'Elanna if I do."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I told you that I was strongly recommended to confess this murder."

"We need to get you out of this building, Chakotay", Kathryn said seriously.

"At what cost? To B'Elanna's life? To your career? I see that you have been promoted already. Have you even stopped to think what this might to do you, Kathryn? Why are you doing this? Why are you risking ruining your life and career?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked almost angrily.

"This was exactly what I was trying to avoid", Chakotay told angrily, but keeping his voice down. "You shouldn't have gotten involved in this!"

"I was involved from the moment they hauled you out of my apartment!"

"You are an admiral now, Kathryn! Don't' ruin what you have accomplished! Don't' ruin your career and your name!"

"There are things that are more important than career and you are one of them!"

Chakotay didn't know what to say and Harry was surprised as well. He suddenly felt like he was an extra person in the room, a third wheel in a way, and he remained as silent as possible.

"So they have B'Elanna", Kathryn said then more calmly. "Pearlman is blackmailing you by using her?"

"Yes. He has her. She is most likely on some Romulan ship now, and Pearlman said he'd kill her if I don't sign the statement. Admiral Paris conveniently interrupted our last discussion yesterday on this matter, but I assume he's coming to see me soon again."

Kathryn sighed. She didn't like what she was hearing. She hadn't even considered once that B'Elanna's life would have been at stake. She hadn't thought this through and now she realized it had been a mistake. She had known this was a risky move from her part, but she hadn't had all the facts. She couldn't risk B'Elanna's life, but she couldn't let Chakotay ruin his life either. What was she going to do?

Suddenly the silence in her office was broken once the door chimed. Kathryn, Chakotay and Harry looked at each other.

"Who is it?" Kathryn finally asked.

"_It's Alan Pearlman_."


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn thought for a moment until raised her voice and asked: "What is it, Admiral?"

"_I was hoping to catch a few words with you, Kathryn. Can I come in?_"

"Umm… Alright. But I'm in the middle of a call. Can you wait just one minute?"

"Of course."

Kathryn closed the comm. and sighed. She had bought some time, but not much.

"What now?" Harry whispered.

"Make a decision, Chakotay", Kathryn asked. "It's either you confessing a murder you didn't commit or giving B'Elanna a benefit of a doubt that she will survive somehow."

"Kathryn…"

"I know", Kathryn said as quietly as possible. "But unfortunately these are our options right now. I might have a way out of this building, if you decide to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been thinking about leaving from Earth today."

"Why? What would that accomplish?" Chakotay asked. "We would be on the run, all of us."

"What can we accomplish here?" Kathryn asked. "What? We don't know where B'Elanna is. We don't know what will happen to us if we stay. Harry has already been threatened. Soon the media will know about your arrest and massive public circus is going to start. We could actually accomplish more if we get the hell out of here."

"I agree, Commander", Harry said. "If we continue with our investigation here, someone will no doubt stop us somehow. They don't want anyone snooping on this, B'Elanna is already missing. What if they start to threat our families? Innocent people might get hurt if we stay."

"Not necessarily. If this leads to public circus, they will have to be more cautious with us", Chakotay said. "They might run out of options."

"At what cost, Chakotay? If there is a chance to get out of this situation, don't you want to take it?" Kathryn asked. "I know I am most likely leaving on Earth today, and I would like you to come with me. We could have much more privacy somewhere else than here."

Kathryn looked deep into Chakotay's eyes. She knew this was very difficult for him. They all wanted to help B'Elanna, but there was only little they could do now.

"Who's to say that they even harm B'Elanna now, if you are not here to be blackmailed?" Harry asked.

"Who's to say that they don't when she's no longer useful for them?" Chakotay asked instead.

"We have to make up our minds", Kathryn whispered. "And we have to do it in next 30 seconds or so. Pearlman is outside that door and if I don't open it soon, he will come through it."

.

* * *

.

Jean-Luc Picard sat behind his desk in the ready room of Enterprise and reviewed a status report he had just received. There was a padd in his left hand and a cup of hot Earl Gray in another. Suddenly a signal from the com system interrupted him.

"Yes?" Picard asked.

"There is an incoming message received from Headquarters, which is directed to you captain", an ensign on the bridge informed.

"Understood. Route it to here."

Picard put the padd on the table and turned towards his computer. Then he activated the screen.

"Admiral Janeway", he greeted when recognizing a familiar face.

"_Jean-Luc_", Kathryn replied and smiled. "_How would you feel cutting your shore leave up short?_"

"Not so short, Admiral. We were about to leave in half an hour. What do you have in mind?"

"_I have an urgent mission for you so what ever orders you have received before, this one overrules them_."

"Very well. This sounds quite serious."

"_It is and therefore I must inform you that this mission is strictly confidential. There are three people coming onboard me included and once we are there, two more will join us_."

"Can I ask you what this is about_?_"

"_I wont' go to the details now, but what I can say is that we are going to take a trip to Neutral Zone. I will give you more profound explanation once onboard Enterprise_."

"Understood."

"_Order your transporter chief to lock on these coordinates. Janeway out_."

.

* * *

.

Jean-Luc Picard stood in the transportation room and watched three persons reassembling on the transporter platform in front of him. Soon he recognized Admiral Janeway's figure with two men whose faces were not quite familiar to him. But once the transportation was done and Janeway stepped off the platform, he realized that the older man with Admiral was her former first officer, Commander Chakotay.

"Welcome onboard", Picard greeted formally.

"Thank you captain", Janeway replied briefly as she nodded to a younger man to take over the next transportation. "Ensign Harry Kim has the coordinates of the next transportation."

Picard nodded and watched Harry walking to the console where the transporter chief gave him a room to work. Quickly Harry informed: "I've got a lock."

Janeway turned to Picard and looked at him for a moment. She was waiting, Picard realized.

"Energize", Captain of the Enterprise finally ordered.

Two people started to materialize in front of them. Suddenly Picard noticed something he had not anticipated; something that made him almost shout 'red alert' out loud.

"Romulan!" he noted seriously.

"Take him in to the custody", Kathryn ordered.

"What?" the Romulan asked. "This was not our agreement, Admiral!"

"Our agreement was to arrange you transportation. This is how you are going to travel."

The doors of the transportation room opened and three security officers stepped in.

"Take him", Picard ordered and then turned to Janeway: "What is this?" he asked demandingly.

"I realize this is very unusual situation, but trust me Jean-Luc; this had to be done. There is a good reason why I brought a Romulan on your ship and if you allow, I will explain it to you. But right now we need to get out of here."

"To the Neutral Zone?"

"Yes."

"Is that an order, Admiral?"

"That is an order, Captain."

Picard thought for a moment. He had a funny feeling about this, but something in Janeway's eyes was enough to convince him. Finally he activated his compadge and said: "Helm, set a course to Neutral Zone. Warp eight."

"_Course laid in, sir. We are ready to leave_."

"Make it so."

Once the order was given, Picard turned to Janeway. "What is this?" he asked seriously. "Has Starfleet authorized this?"

"No", Janeway told and Picard was taken aback by her answer. "But once you hear the whole story, you will understand why I decided this was necessary, and I dare to assume that you will agree with me on this."

.

* * *

.

_**Later**_

Kathryn opened her eyes. The lights in her quarters on Enterprise-E had been dimmed and the room was as silent as it could get on the Galaxy-class starship. This was Kathryn's first time in space after their return and it almost felt like being in the Delta Quadrant again. But only almost. One thing was significantly different and that was a strong arm, which was placed around her, and a soft breath, which tickled her slightly behind her ear. She felt tired, but extremely content. Never had the Starfleet sheets felt so soft against her naked skin.

Kathryn closed her eyes and she though about what had happened earlier when she had finally got in these quarters. She had been ready for a bath, which had been exactly what she needed after the past two days. But when she had been taking off her robe, she had heard the door chiming, and Chakotay had entered her quarters.

So they had finally had a chance to talk things through. He had told her all there was to know about his predicament, from the moment he had agreed to take the blame for Dale's death. Chakotay had found out about Pearlman's dirty secret from Captain Dale himself who had approached Chakotay during his final days. The reason for Chakotay becoming the trusted one had a lot to do with him being somewhat an outcast in Starfleet, which had appeared as a trustworthy quality in Dale's eyes who had started to suspect almost every other admiral he had met during his years in the Starfleet. In addition, Dale had been aware of Chakotay being former Maquis and he had thought Chakotay would be able to help him somehow to expose Pearlman who had gained a lot of power in the Starfleet after the War.

But once Dale had been murdered, Pearlman had suddenly introduced himself to Chakotay and told that he would have to take the blame; that they had evidence supporting the fact that he had been in contact with the late Captain just moments before his death. Chakotay had refused, but once Dale had informed that it would be either him or Kathryn Janeway, the choice had become easy for him. At that point Chakotay had already known about Romulans and Cardassians. He knew the seriousness of the situation so he had no doubt in his mind that Pearlman wasn't being dead serious with his claims and demands. The men in Pearlman's positions made little mistakes, if any. They had planned the murder of Captain Dale with every detail before committing it.

To emphasize his words, Pearlman had also told how he had followed Chakotay and Dale and how he was more than able to arrange proper prove to incriminate him, but also Kathryn, if necessary. He had shown him 'firm evidence' which no jury would be able to dismiss, or lawyer to ignore. Pearlman needed someone to blame quickly before rumors started circulating, and he had decided it had to be him or Kathryn. Kathryn was new to the scene after seven years of isolation; her being the murderer would have been easily explained by psychological trauma, burnout, or some other mental problem. Kathryn would face the court martial as mentally disturbed captain, Chaktoay would go to Federal Court. Well, that was soon proven to be lie, but that was the original deal. So Chakotay had no choice. He decided to take the blame, since he thought Kathryn had more to wait for from her future than he had.

And it all made so perfect sense to Kathryn now; how Chakotay had demanded to know if she was happy with her life and if she truly wanted to be an admiral when they had met in her apartment. He had wanted to know he wasn't taking the blame for nothing. And he had become sure. From the moment they had looked in each other's eyes and he had felt the touch of her hand, he had been certain he would take the blame. Kathryn was still more important to him than his own life.

Kathryn had been deeply touched by his conviction to save her name and reputation. Then she had started talking and she had ended up telling him how she had missed him after their return, and how she had had difficulties to learn being without his presence in her life. And how this horrible ordeal had made her realize there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for him. Then they had kissed, or continued their unfinished kiss, as Chakotay had put it, and finally he had taken her in the bathtub of her quarters. They had made love just like they had done on New Earth. Only the stars above them had been missing, because they were traveling between them instead.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kathryn heard a soft question in her ear.

She smiled. "There is a lot on my mind."

"About?"

Kathryn sighed. "The last two days. B'Elanna. What Pearlman's motives are and how he has justified his outrageous violation of Prime Directive to himself", Kathryn listed. "If it was right choice to bring a Romulan onboard this ship. If I still have a job on Starfleet. And last, but definitely not least, this Cardassian warship with Romulan engine and cloaking device, and what it could mean to the balance of power in this Quadrant, if it reaches the Cardassian space."

"Kelath said that the ship's current maximum speed is limited to warp 2. It's still quite near Neutral Zone. We will catch it before it reaches to the Alpha Quadrant."

"How do we catch something we cannot see?"

"We will figure something out", he told confidently.

"I hope so", Kathryn sighed. "Because like Picard said, it is more than likely that this cloaked Cardassian ship would not be used just against the Cardassian fleet. They would cause problems in many other worlds as well."

"Becoming conquerors again", Chakotay said. "Just like before the war when was the last time their world was more or less united."

"What the hell was Pearlman thinking by organizing these rebellious Romulan and Cardassian movements around the same table to negotiate?" Kathryn wondered.

"I don't know", Chakotay said. "And I don't want you to lose your sleep by thinking about it."

"You're right", Kathryn agreed and kissed his hand.

"So… you didn't list Chakotay as the one thing in your mind", he noted playfully then.

"I wasn't stating the obvious", Kathryn told and turned around. "He's always on my mind. He's the first thought when I wake up and the last one when I close my eyes at nights."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too", Kathryn said and kissed softly his chin.

" How does it feel in my arms, Admiral?" Chakotay asked next and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Like I remembered it", she said. "Like being at home."

"When this thing is over, I want us to find a home for us."

"I would like that. From where?"

"Where do you want to live?"

"Somewhere where the nature is close and the life is peaceful."

"Then I'll find us a place just like that", Chakotay promised.

Suddenly the ship shook violently and almost instantly first officer's voice came through the comm. system: "_RED ALERT!_"


	9. Chapter 9

Kelath got up on his feet in the brig of Federation starship Enterprise. The vessel had d just jolted violently and status of an alert had been announced from a man Kelath assumed to be the first officer of the ship. He was a tall man, he recalled, with a demanding nature. Good commanding material, but unpleasant questioner, as Kelath had experienced earlier in a conference room of this ship. But despite that he didn't like the man he still respected his ability to appear hard-edged and commanding. Those were virtues among the Romulans as well.

The sudden ship wide state of alert had made Kelath think what exactly his position was at the moment. He was a lone Romulan on a Federation ship. He was treated more or less fairly, but there was no reason to forget that he was among the enemies. In Romulan Empire his lack of actions during a rare opportunity like this would not be considered honorable. He was like a rat in a cage; pitiful and ineffective. Granted that he had succeeded in his mission to expose these Romulan renegades, but it was worth of nothing, if they succeeded to escape without facing their rightful judgment. He wasn't able to forget either that Romulans wanted to be the ones to deal with these renegades. So as long as they remained here in the Alpha Quadrant, his mission was a failed one. The only way he could redeem his name and face now, would be the deaths of these renegades.

Suddenly all the lights went down as there was an extremely short power loss on the ship. It was Kelath's good luck that he had been standing just behind the force field that kept him in the brig. Because once the power was down, he jumped on the other side.

.

* * *

.

Kathryn and Chakotay left instantly from her quarters as fast as they had been able to put their clothes on. They were heading to the bridge, even though Enterprise wasn't in their command. But they both felt that they were the reason the ship was on red alert now, what ever the reason was for it. Most likely they were under attack, which was, however, rather unexpected here in the Federation space. But that was the nature of space traveling; expecting the unexpected.

"Captain!" they heard Harry mistakenly calling Kathryn. They quickly saw him walking towards them. "What is going on?" Harry asked then.

"We are going to find out", Kathryn told. "Go to engineering and ask if they need an extra pair of hands. Since we are onboard this ship, we might as well be useful."

"Yes ma'am", Harry said and continued his way.

He was pleased to have something to do. Being on a starship doing nothing was against the basic essence of him, and especially after all those years in the Delta Quadrant where they all have had their hands full almost in daily basis.

Kathryn and Chakotay continued walking until they reached the doors of the turbolift. Once the doors opened, they saw Captain Picard standing in front of them.

"What is going on?", Kathryn asked as they entered.

"A small Romulan scoutship decloaked right on our port bow and started firing", Picard told by the basis of Riker's quick report via comm.

"Must be the one, which brought our friend Kelath to the Earth", Chakotay guessed.

"I hope or otherwise we have more than one Romulan vessels flying around this side of the Neutral Zone", Kathryn sighed.

The next time the door of the turbolift opened, they entered the bridge.

"Report", Picard demanded in very commanding manner.

"Romulan vessel keeps firing at us and despite of multiple efforts, they aren't responding to our hails."

"How did we succeed to encounter them?" Kathryn asked.

"By an accident", Riker told. "The Romulan vessel seems to have some problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"The vessel has difficulties to maintain their cloak", Commander Data reported from the ops. "They cloaked and decloaked multiple times, which allowed our sensors to detect them."

"And once we were close enough they started firing", Riker continued.

"They are in a very tight corner", Picard stated and took a seat. "They started instantly firing without even trying to communicate with us first."

"It's not the everyday thing to encounter Federation vessel like this in the Federation space", Riker told.

"We are being fired again", Data reported and almost instantly the ship shook again. "Shields down to 65 percent. A minor power loss detected; attempting to compensate."

"How inconvenient to them to lose their cloak here in the deeps of Federation Space", Riker told and sat next to the captain.

"Romulans would never cross the Neutral Zone with ragged ship", Picard stated and stared the small vessel on the screen.

"I think that ship was in perfect shape when they left", Chakotay said from behind and both Picard and Riker turned around to hear him. "I think they are sabotaged."

"What makes you believe that?" Riker asked.

"Because I happen to know that B'Elanna Torres in onboard that ship", Chakotay said and a faint smile appeared on his face.

Kathryn looked Chakotay for a moment her head full of questions, before she realized how right he had to be. If there was anyone able to rig engines, it was her chief engineer Torres.

.

* * *

.

"_Why can't we maintain our cloak?!_" Romulan shouted angrily to another. "_Fix_ _this now or you will pay for this with our life!_"

B'Elanna smiled. She wasn't able to see what was happening in the bridge of this Romulan vessel, but she sure was able to hear them. And what she heard all the way to this small cabin of hers was panic. To her surprise, the Cardassian ally of hers had succeeded to follow her directions to the letter and now the ship was in deep trouble. Without cloak they would be quickly captured in this part of the Quadrant. And nothing pleased B'Elanna more at the moment than a thought of these Romulans feeling how exposed they were. Their natural arrogance was certainly put in the test now.

Suddenly the door was opened and an angry-looking Romulan stepped in.

"YOU!" he shouted. "You are an engineer?"

"Yes", B'Elanna told.

"Come with me", Romulan commanded.

"Why?"

"You are going to fix this ship."

"What if I refuse?"

"You will die."

"I know nothing about Romulan engines", B'Elanna informed.

"You know enough. The basic principles are the same with every engines, as you very well know."

"I won't do it", B'Elanna informed. "I'm busy being in this cabin imprisoned."

The Romulan was not pleased by her answer. Therefore he quickly stepped forward, and hit her on the face. B'Elanna felt the pain, but refused to make a sound to reveal it.

"And this is how you motivate me?" B'Elanna asked then as she wiped blood from her lips.

"I don't waste time motivating you", Romulan told. "You are going to do as I say or you will die", he continued and pointed his weapon towards her.

"Fine", B'Elanna said reluctantly. "I can try. But you have to reveal me many things on your technology, letting me know all your little Romulan secrets. That can't be very wise decision."

"Being destroyed by a Federation Ship puts things in new light", Romulan told. "You will fix both our cloaking device and enhance our weapons, or you will quickly become an excess package. NOW MOVE."

.

* * *

.

"The Romulans are firing again", Data reported.

"Damage report", Riker ordered.

"Minor damages on our outer hull on decks 15, 16, and 24. Our other engine is down. Shield down to 33 percent", Data listed.

"They sure are smaller than we, but they put one hell of a fight", Riker said and stared the Romulan vessel on the main screen below his brows.

Suddenly the ship jolted again.

"Report!", Picard shouted.

"We are being pulled by the gravitation of the near D-Class planet!" Riker informed.

"Can we break free?" captain asked.

"Negative, sir", Data reported. "The Romulan vessel is being pulled as well."

At this point Kathryn had succeeded to take a place on the nearest science station. After all her years in the space, she knew for certain that a planet could not surprise a starship like this, no matter what class it was.

Then the ship stopped shaking.

"Report", Picard asked again, but now in more calmed manner.

"We are stuck in the orbit, captain", Data said.

"What?" Riker asked as he started tapping a small panel beside his chair.

"We can't break free?" Picard asked.

"No, at least not at this very moment, sir", Data told. "Something about this planet's gravitational field is affecting to our engines."

Kathryn and Chakotay looked to each other. Both of them quickly remembered their experience in the Delta Quadrant when they had been trapped on an orbit of a planet, which was displaced in time with the rest of the galaxy.

"The Romulans stopped firing", Riker told then.

"It is reasonable to assume that this gravitational field can have an effect on the weapon systems, as well", Data informed. "This is rather strange", he continued then.

"What is?" Picard asked.

"Both our vessels are stuck on the orbit without instant means of breaking free, but it seems we are not rotating the planet in parallel" Data explained.

"You are right Mr. Data", Kathryn said from the science station. "For some reason they are moving on the opposite direction, away from us."

"That is correct", Data said.

"Our current altitudes are same", Kathryn told then. "Both ships are orbiting the planet exactly on the altitude of 23 548 kilometers from the planet's surface."

"But that would mean that we would be on a collision course with the Romulan vessel", Chakotay said.

"That is correct", Data informed.

"How long until we reach the Romulan vessel?" Picard asked.

"At this velocity, in 14 minutes, sir", Data told.

"14 minutes?" Riker asked and jumped up on to his feet.

"And that is not all, sir", Data continued. "At this velocity the crash would destroy both of our ships."

"So, we have 14 minutes to figure out how to get off the orbit or we will most likely die", Riker said seriously.

A deep silence filled the bridge as the nature of their predicament started to transpire to them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Gretchen Janeway opened the door and saw a person behind it who wasn't a familiar guest in her house or even often seen in the neighborhood. It was Admiral Owen Paris.

"Admiral", she said without hiding her surprise. "What brings you here in Indiana?"

"Can I come in?" Owen asked.

"Of course", Gretchen said and let the admiral in.

Once the door is shut, Owen turns to Mrs. Janeway and asks:" Do you know where your daughter is?"

"Kathryn? No. I haven't heard of her in few days. Why do you ask?"

"I need to find her", Owen said seriously.

"Why?" Gretchen asked, because the look on admiral's face had almost instantly made her worry. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"We cannot find her. I need to talk to her, because there is a reason to believe that she has helped an imprisoned man to escape."

"What? My Kathryn would never do anything illegal."

"Are you sure you don't know where she is, Mrs. Janeway?"

"I don't know about her whereabouts", Gretchen told truthfully, "and that is all I can say. Now tell me; is my daughter in trouble?"

"She might be", Owen says calmly. "I don't want her to be, but I'm afraid she has done a very bad decision. Also two of her former crewmembers have reported to be missing; Seven of Nine and the Doctor. They haven't reported back to duty."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"There is more. Also my son Tom and my daughter-in-law B'Elanna are missing", Admiral continues.

The last sentence was the one, which made Owen most unhappy. Tom was gone, vanished, and he didn't know why. He had a hunch, though, that it had been Tom's decision to leave, that he had left intentionally without telling anyone about it. But where had he gone? Was he with the others? Where they still on Earth? Unlikely. Owen's another hunch told him that they had to be outside of Sol system by now. But what he wasn't able to understand was the reason why Tom, who had finally succeeded to get his life together, had done something as irrational and thoughtless as this. Owen had difficulties to understand his motives. He wasn't able to help the familiar feeling of disappointment finding its way to his heart. Perhaps Tom wasn't able to change after all.

"What is going on?" Gretchen asked. "How long have they been gone? There hasn't been any news about this in public media broadcasts."

"The news is not officially out yet and Starfleet aims to keep this under the wraps as long as possible. You have no idea where she could have gone?"

"No", Gretchen told again and sat down on the chair. Tears began to burn her eyes. "And to hear about her disappearing … this is the kind of pain I didn't want to feel ever again."

.

* * *

.

"Status", Picard ordered.

"Impact in six minutes", Data reported.

"Is there any way we can avoid this?" Riker asked one more time. "Bridge to LaForge; anything?"

"_Out warp drive is still down, our impulse drive is also down. We may have few thrusters, but they won't move us from the orbit. I'm sorry, Commander, that I cannot report better news_."

Riker sighed and shook his head.

"_There is more_", Geordi continued. "_We have found proof that this gravitational field is artificial_."

"What?!" Picard asked.

"That would explain it", Kathryn stated. "This is a D-Class planet in Federation Space. If this was a natural phenomenon, we would have known about this before we were trapped."

"Whose trap is this?" Picard asked.

"_Unknown captain. But we are continuing our analysis_."

"Must be a Cardassian trap", Chakotay said then. "Our Romulan quest onboard was suddenly very unaware of things when we asked what Romulans were getting in return from giving their cloaking device to Cardassians."

"That right", Riker agreed. "And Deanna did sense that he was hiding something."

"But why was the Romulan ship also trapped in this? If this was their compensation, why is this working in their disadvantage now as well?"

No one was able to respond when Data suddenly reported: "We have a visual."

"On screen", Picard said.

All eyes on bridge looked the big screen in front of them. The Romulan ship appeared from the other side of the planet. It looked so small now, but all of them knew than in few minutes they would be able to see it very close.

"Still no response to our hails", Riker informed the captain. "They just won't talk even though we both are about to explode in million pieces."

Counsellor Troi, who had been very quiet the whole time, suddenly stated: "I sense apprehension from there. And… haste. None of them are ready to die."

"That is understandable", Riker said. "No one is ready to die here either."

"No, that's not it…", Deanna said. "They…"

But she wasn't able to finish, because all of the sudden the Romulan ship exploded in front of their eyes.

"REPORT!" Picard demanded.

"It seems that the Romulan ship conducted self-destruction", Data stated. "No other factor could explain the explosion we just witnessed."

"That is very unlikely move from Romulans", Picard stated.

"Well, according to our 'quest' Kelath, these are outlaws, rebellions. Perhaps they have the principles of their own", Riker suggested.

"Perhaps", Picard answered, but there was a doubt in his voice.

"There is debris ahead of us, but it won't pose a threat for the Enterprise", Data informed.

"They are alive", Deanna stated then.

"What?" Riker asked.

"They didn't kill themselves. They are alive."

"Where are they?" Picard asked.

"On the planet", Chakotay answered before Deanna had a chance to open her mouth. "They must have transported themselves on the planet."

"Picard to transporter room three", the captain called then.

"_Yes captain?_"

"Can we beam an away team down on the planet?"

"_It's so- and-so_", was the answer.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?!" Picard asked angrily. "Either we can or we cannot."

"_I wouldn't recommend it, sir. Something about this gravitational field is disturbing our transporters as well. I don't know if we would be able to maintain their patterns_."

"The Romulans did", Riker pointed out. "I am willing to take the risk."

Picard sighed. "I don't know if it is necessary for any of us to go down there. Our sensors are also seriously compromised because of this gravitational field, so we wouldn't be necessarily able to follow you. The Romulans are trapped on that planet, alone. We don't have to take unnecessary risks."

"They are not alone there", Deanna said then.

"What?" Picard asked and looked at his counselor deep in her eyes.

"There are others, too."

"Who? More Romulans?"

"I cannot say, but I definitely sense there the others as well."

"It's a D-Class planet", Riker said. "There are no locals there."

"So there must have been someone waiting the Romulans there", Picard suggested. "And they may have means to escape from the planet while we are trapped in this gravitational field…"

"Or to destroy us", Riker whispered. "Captain, we must get down there as well."

Picard pondered for a moment until he nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Chakotay; ready to take a little walk down there?" Riker asked then.

Chakotay nodded.

"Mr. Data; you are with us as well", he continued and Data got up on his feet immediately.

"I am coming as well", Kathryn informed.

"Admiral?" Picard asked.

"I am coming", she continued then. "Enterprise is here because of my orders, and I am going to do what ever it takes to get this ship out of this situation."

Chakotay was about to express his objection, but Kathryn silenced him with the display of determination on her face, which was very familiar to Chakotay. He knew her stubbornness and he knew as well that if necessary, she would put her rank in good use.

"Very well", Riker stated then and the four of them walked towards the turbolift doors. "Let's just hope we get there in one piece."

.

* * *

.

Deanna Troi walked towards her quarters. She had a headache and therefore she had left the bridge as soon as the away team had stepped into a turbolift. Deanna's headache was always a sign of her needing break. So she was about to take five minutes to herself, which would most likely be enough for her to be ready again, sensing all the Romulans and the others who were on the planet. She didn't like the fact that she hadn't managed to be more precise in describing who those people were down there, but perhaps she would be once she had blocked them all out for a moment.

Deanna opened the door and stepped in. Suddenly she sensed someone in her quarters. She automatically took her hand on her combadge to alert the security, but it was too late. The next thing she knew was a heavy blow on her head.

And then nothing.

"I'm sorry counselor Troi," Kelath said as he looked the ship counselor on the floor. "But this was necessary. I cannot risk someone with your abilities being onboard this ship anymore."

Then Kelath detached the combadge from her uniform and threw it on the floor. Then he placed a small chip on her hand. The chip had been his own backup plan, if things had gotten worse, but now it was more useful in the hand of this half-Betazoid who was currently unconscious. But the venom on the chip would kill her in next hour or so, which was ideal for Kelath's purposes. He didn't want to leave any traces of blood in the sight. So the final phase of this kill was to find a place to hide her, so that she could die in peace without her comrades knowing about it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who is going to tell me what happened to my ship?!" the leader of the Romulans demanded to know. "How did my vessel get destroyed?!"

No-one answered.

"ANSWER ME OR HEADS WILL START DROPPING!"

"It must have been her", one of the Romulans said and pointed B'Elanna. "We had the situation more or less in control until she came to '_assist_' us."

"What do you say, Klingon?" the leader asked and stepped to her with a fury in his Romulan eyes.

"What I want to know is what the hell that field was that kept us on the orbit?!", B'Elanna asked instead. "There wasn't much anyone of us could do! It was that or the death of us all."

"She made a valid question, Cardassian", the leader said and looked the only Cardassian they had in their group.

"That field is the latest technological invention of my people", Horak, B'Elanna's Cardassian ally, told.

"Why was it used against us?" Romulan leader demanded to know.

"How do you know it was used against you?" Horak asked. "Did you communicate with your contact person before we got on the orbit? No. You were busy firing on the biggest starship in Federation!"

"These Cardassians will betray us!" one of the Romulans, who stepped closer, told to his leader. "We should have not trusted them! We should have not given them our cloaking technology!"

"Don't peddle your paranoia to him!" Horak spat. "You Romulans doubt your own shadows. _We _should have not collaborated with you."

"ENOUGH!" the leader shouted. "We have more mandatory issues here to be dealt with. We are deep in a Starfleet space, so we will have to find the way to leave without that Starfleet vessel detecting us. But _after_ we have gotten what we came here to receive."

"We need the cloaked Cardassian vessel if we want to leave", one of the Romulans said. "Luckily it's on its way."

"Oh, so now you need us", Horak stated and rolled his eyes.

"Don't play with me, Cardassian", the leader said and the rest silenced, "We continue as agreed and we finalize our deal, but know this: I tend to find out how my ship got in that shape and why. I am going to find out how our cloak was disturbed, which let the Starfleet detect us, and what exactly lead us to a situation of self-destruction of my ship."

"I expect no less from you", Horak stated calmly.

"Like you shouldn't", Romulan replied, "but don't lull into your Cardassian self-assurance. I see more than you would expect."

"Really? And what exactly do you see, _my ally_?"

"I see only two in our group who could have wanted my ship to be destroyed, but only one with a proper cause. Unfortunately she was kept locked in the cabin almost the whole time. So I begin to see an unexpected alliance before my eyes; a Cardassian and a Maquis plotting against Romulans."

"If I had known the way to get away from the gravitational field, I would have told you about it", Horak said. "But I didn't. They must have used that to their own protection."

"So you claim…"

"I may know about this technology, but I don't know about the technical details", Horak reminded. "I did not expect these Cardassians using this field here."

"So you claim", the leader said again distrust in his voice.

"I thought we were in agreement", Horak reminded. "I thought we were working in collaboration."

"So did I", Romulan said, "but I have started to wonder."

"You are really as paranoid as they say you are", B'Elanna stated calmly.

"And you my little Klingon friend, are soon dead", the leader said.

B'Elanna's heart skipped a beat, but she managed to hide her fear under her anger. "I was surrounded by Romulans the whole time" she spat on their faces. "How the hell could I be responsible of your ship's destruction, when I don't even know how your engines truly work?!"

"She's lying!", someone shouted. "Kill her!"

"QUIET!" the leader shouted and turned to B'Elanna once more. "Very well. Before I know more, you avoid meeting your death, but hear this Klingon; first suspicious move from your part, and I am going to kill you."

B'Elanna didn't say anything, but she managed to nod.

"Good", the leader said. "Now Mr. Horak; take us to these Cardassians who are waiting for us. I want the compensation we have agreed on. And no tricks or you will quickly lose your worthless little life as well."

.

* * *

.

Kathryn, Chakotay, Riker, and Data appeared in the middle of the barren desert-like environment.

"We're here", Riker said as soon as he comprehended where they were.

"It appears so", Data said and took his tricorder. "I detect various life signs… which appear to be Cardassian."

"Cardassian?" Kathryn asked and switched on her own tricorder as well.

"Riker to Enterprise", Riker hailed.

No response.

"Riker to Enterprise; please respond."

After a brief moment of silence they finally heard: "Th…isss…iss… Enteeeee….r..p"

"The gravitational field disturbs communications as well", Kathryn sighed.

"So it seems", Data noted.

"But they obviously get something through", Chakotay said. "We can leave them a message."

Riker nodded and activated his combadge again: "Riker to Enterprise. We detect several Cardassians on this planet so it's reasonable to believe that they have waited the Romulans here. We proceed to investigate and attempt to find the technology, which keeps the Enterprise on orbit. If we find the technology that creates the gravitational field, we will attempt is to disable it. Until you find the way to communicate with us, we remain silent as we move closer to the Cardassians. Riker out."

"I have the Romulans on my tricorder now as well", Kathryn informed. "They are moving closer to the Cardassians."

"Alright", Riker stated. "Let's set our phasers at stun for now and everyone keep their eyes on their backs as well."

Then the away team started walking, Riker leading the way. The air was hot. The central star shone mercilessly on the sky, burning the planet surface and the away team as well. The environment was certainly a challenging one. It got uncomfortable quite soon for the majority of them, as the sweat and thirst kept disturbing them. Data, fortunately, had no such discomfort on his shoulders.

They walked in silence, each one of them keeping their eyes on both their surrounding and their tricorders. They didn't want either Cardassians or Romulans to find them like this when the Enterprise was beyond their reach.

"Take cover!" Kathryn suddenly yelled.

Riker and Data turned around and docked behind the rocks near them. Once they were safe, they took their tricorders and pointed them to the direction of a possible thread.

"Cardassians, sir", Data whispered. "I pick four of them."

"Same here", Riker stated. "Damn! They succeeded to detect us. Where are Admiral Janeway and Commander Chakotay?"

"Janeway is behind that rock, Chakotay is behind us", Data told quietly.

Suddenly they heard phaser fire all around them. Cardassians shot the rocks close to them, making their hiding places as unpleasant as possible when pieces of rock started to rain on them. This continued next two or there minutes, until it suddenly stopped.

Riker and Data looked at each other. They waited.

"Phaser fire cannot damage me as much as it can harm your human physiology", Data said then. "I suggest I take a look."

"Alright", Riker agreed, "but make it quick. You are not unbreakable either, Data."

Data nodded and peeked behind the rock. There were no signs of Cardassians anywhere.

"I detect no-one in near proximity", he stated then.

"Admiral?" Riker asked then.

"I'm alright, Commander", was the answer.

"I'm alright too", they heard Chakotay behind them.

"It seems that the Cardassians have disappeared from our tricorders", Data said then. "We are alone."

"So it seems, but tricorders can be fooled Data", Riker told.

"Tricorders have proven to be very reliable piece of equipm…"

"I know", Riker said cutting Data off. "I just don't want us to rely too much on technology. That is what my human instinct says right now when we first had those Cardassians on our tricorders, but now there are no traces of them whatsoever."

"Understood."

They waited until the dust from the rocks and sand settled, until they got up and looked around. Their eyes couldn't see any Cardassians either.

"Well, they know to expect us now", Kathryn sighed.

"It does complicate our situation, but our goal is still the same", Riker said. "If nothing else, we must at least find the technology, which keeps Enterprise on the orbit and disable it."

"I suggest we divide into two teams", Kathryn said then. "We should walk in seeing distance to each other, but we should also observe our surroundings more carefully."

"I agree", Riker said. "But once we get closer to them, we reunite again."

Kathryn, Chakotay, and Data nodded in agreement. Then Riker and Data continued together, and Kathryn joined with Chakotay. They walked for a while, one looking the tricorder like a hawk while the other kept his eyes on the surroundings and on the other half of their away team. They continued like this for a while, until Chakotay saw something.

"We're not alone", he stated.

Kathryn pointed her tricorder to the direction Chakotay pointed by his nod and took readings. Yes; there were Cardassians again. They saw Riker and Data taking cover and decided to do the same. The nearest rock was in few meters away from them. Suddenly both Kathryn and Chakotay heard a strange whistle in the air. Kathryn turned her head and she quickly realized what was coming at their way.

"Chakotay!" she warned and without thinking further, she jumped between him and the approaching threat. The next thing she knew was a nasty stab on her back and almost instantly she lost the control of her legs. Luckily Chakotay was near enough to catch her before she fell on the ground.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked. "Kathryn? Are you all right?"

But she wasn't able to respond and all Chakotay was seeing was her blue eyes wide open reflecting fear. Chakotay took her in his arms and moved them behind the rock. "Kathryn?" Chakotay asked again, but she didn't react to his voice at all.

Chakotay started touching her back, trying to find something there, and suddenly his fingers found an object near her spine. It was an arrow of some kind.

"What the hell did they do to you?" he asked. "What the hell is this?!"

"Chakotay…", Kathryn finally managed to whisper.

"Save your strength, Kathryn", he told as he removed the arrow from her back. "How seriously are you hurt?" he asked then.

"I… don't feel… legs or…", Kathryn mumbled. "I'm… tired…"

"Kathryn, stay with me", Chakotay demanded. "Don't close your eyes. Just look at me."

But Kathryn wasn't able to comply.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay demanded. "Come on!"

"Some… kind of… venom…", Kathryn whispered and Chakotay saw how her skin was getting whiter. "It's… killing me…"

"No", Chakotay said. "No, it is not killing you. You are not dying, I won't let you. You're going to be alright, Kathryn. You hear me? You are going to be alright. I'll be damned if I lose you on this rotten rock."

"Chako…tay…", Kathryn said again, her eyes almost closed. "I need… you to… know…"

"What is it, Kathryn?" he asked quietly and kissed her white forehead. Then he saw how her lips turned to blue right in front of his eyes. It happened so quickly, unnaturally quickly.

"Cha…"

"Just don't waste your energy on speaking now. Okay?"

"You… should know… I… love… yu…"

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked as tears began to burn his eyes. She was getting limper in his arms and it terrified him; it drove him into an immerse fear. "Open your eyes…" he asked, almost pleaded. "Come on, Kathryn. Come on, love. Come on!"

But his demands had no effect as he saw her eyes finally closing without opening again. Then her head dropped backwards and she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

"_This is Enterprise to the away team_", Chakotay suddenly heard Picard's voice via his combadge. "_Away team;_ _response_."

"_Riker here_".

"_The gravitational field just collapsed. Your status?_"

"_We are under attack. Beam us up!_"

"_Acknowledged. Stand by._"

Chakotay closed his eyes and pressed Kathryn against him. She was still warm, but otherwise lifeless. She wasn't here with him anymore. Chakotay tried to breath, but suddenly there was no air. And he knew for certain that there wouldn't be air again. Not for him, not anymore. Not without her.

.

* * *

.

B'Elanna ran for her life. She ran without looking back, continued running even though a sharp pain in her legs and feet told her to stop. She ran in the merciless heat and continued running, even though her throat was as dry as the desert around her and a taste of blood filled her mouth. She ran, even though she was ready to burst in tears.

"_Catch her!_" she was still able to hear the yells behind her. "_Kill her! KILL HER!!_"

So she ran. She ran thinking her little daughter. She ran for her, for her future. If she died here on this barren planet today, at least she knew she had done all she could for the better future of her baby.

.

* * *

.

Doctor Beverly Crusher sighed as she closed her medical tricorder.

"I am sorry", she said.

"No…", Chakotay managed to whisper.

"What ever was in that arrow, did this in minutes", Beverly said quietly. She wondered what else she would be say besides cold medical facts to the man next to him who was hurting. She wanted to choose her words carefully, because she saw the pain in Chakotay's eyes. She knew that pain; she had seen it many times during the years. But she had once felt that same pain herself as well.

"I don't know what to think", Chakotay finally said. "Or what to say…"

"It's alright", Beverly told and put her hand on his arm. "Just tell me if there is anything I can do for you."

Riker observed them few meters away. The death of Janeway had been unexpected and unnecessary, so therefore Chakotay's unwillingness to accept it was more than understandable. But there was something else in the man that had caught his eye. Riker couldn't help but wonder how he would have been beside Picard's deathbed. Of course he would have been shocked, Picard was his captain and they had known each others many years by now. But this… what he witnessed now in Commander Chakotay was something he didn't find in his relationship with Captain Picard. No… this was much more personal. Instead of shock, he saw devastation. Instead of losing a comrade, he saw him trying to let go of a friend… or a lover.

Riker decided to leave. He didn't want to intrude since obviously this moment was very personal for Mr. Chakotay. Even his former subordinates, Tom Paris and Harry Kim, had already left him alone with the admiral. So Riker tapped Chakotay on the shoulder and left the sickbay. As he walked down the corridor, he thought of Deanna. If he was ever to lose her, there would be similar pain in his eyes that there was now in Chakotay's. If he would ever lose his willing to live, even momentarily, it would be the death of Deanna. She was his world like apparently Janeway had been Chakotay's.

Perhaps Deanna could help Chakotay somehow. If there was anyone who could, it would be her.

"Riker to Troi", he called once activated his combadge.

No response.

"Riker to Troi", he tried again, but without succeeding. "Computer; locate Counselor Troi."

"_Counselor Troi is in her quarters_."

Riker walked to the nearest turbolift, which took quickly him to the deck of his beloved. Once he reached Deanna's door he noticed that she didn't open.

"Computer", he called again, "locate Counselor Troi."

"_Counselor Troi is in her quarters."_

Riker sighed and started knocking. "Deanna?" he asked. "Are you in there?"

No response.

He started to get frustrated and ordered computer to open the door. Once the doors opened and he entered Deanna's quarters, all he saw was the emptiness of the room.

"Deanna?" he asked. "Are you in here?"

Nothing.

Suddenly he stepped on to something. He looked down and saw a Starfleet combadge on the floor. A cold sensation filled his chest as he picked the small object on the floor. Then he took his hand to his combadge and said: "Riker to bridge. Counselor Troi is missing."

.

* * *

.

B'Elanna was laying against the hard ground beneath a large flagstone, which had hid her from the Cardassian troops. She didn't dare to leave, even though her hiding place was most uncomfortable. And where would she go? Se knew that once the night would fall, the temperature would drop quickly, and all that was around her was endless desert. She had no means to start fire, and even if she had, it would most likely reveal her location to the Cardassians. If they still were on the planet.

B'Elanna tried to swallow, but the dryness of her mouth made it difficult. She closed her eyes and started to recall all the things that had happened earlier today. When the Romulans had finally met their Cardassian 'friends', and some kinds of negotiations had taken place. She had been too far away to hear what was going on, but she had seen that they had been in serious disagreement.

Then she had remembered the cold fact of her current situation. She knew that this little trip of hers with the Romulans wouldn't last forever. She knew she had to do something before it would be too late. So when she had finally seen a Cardassian warship further away, she had spent remarkable long time wondering how she would be able to get in there. She had believed the device that had kept the Romulan ship on the orbit had to be inside the Cardassian vessel, and if she was to destroy it, Cardassians would most likely have nothing to give in return for the Romulan cloaking device they currently had in one of their ships. If that was what the Romulans were after. That was a pretty big 'if', but it was the assumption she had to take seriously. Either way, she knew the device had to be destroyed, since it had also kept a Starfleet vessel on the orbit. That's why they had organized a warp breach with Horak on the Romulan vessel, which had led to the self-destruction of the ship.

It had been almost too easy to gain access to the Cardassian vessel. Romulans obviously had a serious dispute with their Cardassian friends, which had worked for B'Elanna's benefit. So all she had done was walking in the ship with a rock in her hands, and once she was there, she had destroyed as many devices as she had been able to break. Of course she had got caught almost immediately. So then she had started running. They had tried to kill her, shot her down with their energy weapons, but she had managed to escape somehow.

And now she was here; alone in desert planet in the middle of nowhere. She would most likely die here, but at least she would die in her own pace, without any Cardassian or Romulan help. It might have not been the preferable way for a Klingon to die; more honorable would have been in a battle with Cardassians and Romulans. But she honestly didn't care right now. She too often forgot her human-half, which was often dominated by her Klingon-half, but not this time. This time she wanted to die in human way, with dignity, in peace.

.

* * *

.

Chakotay looked out of the window in Kathryn's guest quarters. He felt empty. This was a familiar feeling for him, though he had already succeeded to forget it during his years in Delta Quadrant. Suddenly another familiar sensation filled his heart, which he had tried to repress. But he wasn't able to deny it anymore and therefore a familiar anger returned to his heart. Before he knew it, his fists were ready to smack something as broken as his heart now was.

But broken wasn't necessarily the right word to describe the current condition of his heart. Non-existent was more precise. He had never loved anyone like he had loved Kathryn, and he knew he would never love like that again. Now that she was gone he knew his was emotionally starting to fall apart. Kathryn was the first thing in his life he had gotten right. Why did he have to lose her now? How the hell would he ever be able to life like this? Why had they wasted so much time before expressing their love to each other? All the reasons they may have had felt like pathetic excuses right now. He had wanted to live with her for the rest of his life. But she had chosen to take the arrow instead of letting it hit him. She had done it for him, because she had loved him. And he hadn't even been able to tell her that he loved her too. That's why he wasn't ready to let go of her. There were just too many unfinished things between them. He had been robbed, and it was not right. Her death lacked justice.

Chakotay wiped a tear from her cheek. He decided to kill Admiral Pearlman. He knew it most likely didn't make him feel any better, but it was at least something to look forward to. Kathryn didn't deserve to die, but Pearlman did. He had created this mess, and while he was sitting comfortably in his chair behind his shiny desk in the Starfleet Headquarters, they were here paying the price of his actions. It wasn't right. So he would have to pay a price, too.

Suddenly the ship shocked violently. Chakotay looked out of the window and saw a Cardassian warship nearby.

"Another?" he asked by himself.

"_Red alert! All hands to battle stations!_", captain announced via comm.

Chakotay left immediately. He wanted to be on the bridge. It was in his blood to be there when the battle took place. He rushed out of Kathryn's quarters and ran to turbolift. Once the doors opened on deck 1, he stepped out, but remained on the side. Enterprise crew was more than able to handle one Cardassian ship without him getting in the way.

"They are dropping their shields", an officer suddenly said from tactical.

"Fire!" Riker commanded.

"Direct hit. They are raising shields again."

"They are withdrawing", Picard noted then. "Why?"

"We did too much damage", Riker suggested.

"You hit it near the engine room", Chakotay, who knew Cardassian warships by heart, said then. "They want to protect their engines. That ship is most likely the one with the cloaking device."

"How could it already be here if the Romulans had limited their maximum speed at warp 2?" Riker asked.

"It is possible that they still have their own Cardassian engines in use as well", Data theorized from the ops.

"And they use the cloak when necessary", Picard finished the thought.

"Captain", Data said then, "I detect lifesigns from the surface. Something was transported on the planet. That would explain why they dropped their shields."

"Can you be more specific?" Picard asked.

Data tapped the panel for a while until said: "I detect human lifesigns."

"Human?" Picard asked and approached Data to see the reading on his console himself.

" There is at least one human there", Data continued, "but there are also three Cardassians."


	13. Chapter 13

Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One ran like she had never run before. Even though her nanoprobes had fixed most of the damage in her Borg implants, her human physiology had been weakened in the cruel hands of Cardassians. But she refused to think her experiences right now. Now she had to run.

A phaser blast was shot close to her right. She succeeded to avoid a direct hit this time, but it had been a close call. Too close. Seven searched for a cover, anything to let her conduct the act she had planned to do if she ever had a change to escape from the Cardassian ship. She had gotten her chance once she had succeeded, thanks to a battle on orbit.

Another phaser blast was shot close to her. Seven changed the direction of her escape route and the next thing she saw was a big rocky formation in front of her. She knew her chance had come. Those rocks would give her the opportunity to rest the required few seconds she needed. Those rocks would momentarily shelter her from the Cardassians.

Once Seven succeeded to disappear behind a large rock formation, she kneeled down and opened her fist. Her hand started to shake. She was afraid. She wouldn't have been if there had been more Borg in her, but she had become more and more human. Her trembling fingers touched the surface of a little object in her hand. She did what she had planned to do over and over again, until she placed the object on the ground. Then she continued running.

.

* * *

.

"I don't care if you have to turn this ship inside out, but you must find the counsellor Troi", Picard said and started to walk towards his readyroom. "She is still onboard somewhere, so find her! And bring that Romulan to my readyroom! I've got a hunch he is behind this."

"He is still in the brig, sir", Data pointed out.

"Even so. That man knows something about her disappearance; I don't care where he has been during the day."

"Captain", Data interrupted. "We are receiving a subspace communication from Starfleet Command."

Picard sighed. "So they finally found us."

"Do you want me to send it to your readyroom, sir?"

"No, tell them we are currently unavailable."

"Sir?"

"Just make it so."

"That would be a suspicious move from our part, captain. They might send starships here to investigate."

"Let them come", Picard stated. "And let's hope they bring Admiral Pearlman with them."

"Yes sir."

Picard turned his back and was about to leave the bridge again, until…

"Captain?" Data interrupted again.

"Yes Mr. Data?" Picard responded trying hard to hide is irritation.

"We are picking a signal from the planet's surface."

"What kind of signal?"

"I… it is a Starfleet distress signal."

"What? Who is still down there?"

"No one from this ship, sir. It is reason to believe that whoever was transported there from the Cardassian vessel, might be behind this. "

"But Starfleet signal? Could he be a Starfleet officer?"

"Unknown sir."

"Send me down there to find out", Tom Paris said behind them. "I'm willing to go there and take a look."

"Mr. Paris…", Picard said.

"Sir", he cut him off. "I will do it quickly. I need to help."

Picard sighed again. "Very well. But be aware that this could be a Cardassian trap."

"Understood."

.

* * *

.

There was a full security team in transporter room three once Tom Paris was materializing on the transported platform. But also Chakotay and Data had came.

"Well, this is certainly one way to be saluted when transporting onboard", Tom joked.

"Did you find the source of the signal?" Data asked while Tom was stepping down.

"I did", he said and smiled. "And it's doc", he continued and looked Chakotay smiling.

"I beg your pardon?" Data asked.

Tom showed a little device in his hands. Then he pressed few little controls on it, and suddenly a holographic man appeared in front of Data's eyes.

"Impressive", Mr. Data stated.

"Mr. Paris?" Doctor asked once recognizing a familiar face near him. "Oh, Mr. Paris!" he yelled with a wide smile and his voice full of joy, and then he gave his former medical assistant a big hug.

"Doc…", Tom noted a little sheepishly. "What were you doing down there?"

"Down where?" Doctor asked. "Where was I? And where is Seven?"

"Seven?" Tom asked.

"Yes, she was with me when the Cardassian ship decloaked in front of us and attacked us."

"So the Cardassian vessel we just encountered was the one with the cloaking ability", Chakotay noted.

"Commander Data to the bridge", Data called then.

"_Bridge here_."

"Lock to the human lifesigns on the planet and transport her to the transporter room three."

There was a brief silence until an officer responded: "_We don't detect any human lifesings on the planet anymore, sir_."

"What?" Doctor asked his eyes wide open.

"Keep searching, Data out."

"She must be there! Who else could have known to leave my mobile emitter there?"

"Mr. Doctor", Data said. "If we cannot detect her lifesigns, there is a reason to believe that she has been killed. We did detect that also three Cardassians were transported on the surface with her. And you, of course."

Doctor was speechless, which was anything but characteristics of him. But the possible death of Seven was simply… unacceptable.

"That's not all, Doc", Tom whispered then. "Admiral Janeway died today, too."

.

* * *

.

Beverly sat behind her computer and started recording official file of Admiral Janeway's death. Jean-Luc had asked her to postpone its distribution in Starfleet's medical system, and she had agreed, but nothing prevented Beverly to create the file and leave it on her personal computer for the time being before filing it in to the common medial system.

"Yes?" she asked with her eyes still on computer screen, once she heard that someone coming in to the sickbay.

"Dr. Crusher?" someone asked.

"Yes?" Beverly stated and lifted her eyes. "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to leave my final respects to Captain… umm, Admiral Janeway", the man said.

"And who are you?" Beverly asked dourly.

"I am Doctor."

"So am I, but who are you exactly?"

"No, I am the Doctor from USS Voyager. Janeway was my captain for seven years. And she also became my friend."

"Oh!" Beverly finally said as she realized with whom she was talking to. "Oh yes, we did use one of your… kinds in our sickbay once, but now the EMH program has been updated…"

"Yes, I am aware of that", Doctor said slightly sourly. "So what can you tell about her death, in medical terms that is. From doctor to doctor."

"It was some kind of vicious toxin", Beverly sighed. "She died almost immediately. I cannot find any match to it from our database, though. But if that toxin gets loose…"

"Can I see your report?" Doctor asked then. "Not that I doubt you work, doctor, but you must understand that it is deep in my subroutines to be curious about this, since she was my captain after all. "

"I understand", Beverly stated calmly and opened a file on her computer. "As you can see, this toxin has quite peculiar properties…"

"Yes?"

"Wait a minute", Beverly said then. "Could this be?"

"What?" Doctor said and stared the computer display without blinking.

"Doesn't this look like… a virus to you?"

"A virus?"

"Yes. Look at this right here", Beverly said and pointed a figure on the right corner of the screen. "Doesn't it look like some kind of strange… capsid to you?"

"A protein shell of the virus?" Doctor asked. "I don't know... perhaps?"

"How on Earth didn't I see this before?" Beverly said and stood up.

"Well, sometimes you miss the detail you are not looking for", Doctor stated. "It is only human."

"But she had all the symptoms of poisoning… no virus could kill that fast."

"Unless it was artificially manufactured virus you haven't seen before."

"Biological weapon", Beverly said then. "Why do I start to get a bad feeling that this situation with the Romulans and Cardassians may not have anything to do with cloaking devices after all?"

"If this is a virus, could there be a cure?" Doctor asked then.

"Are you asking me if Janeway could be cured? She is dead, Doctor."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, she's in morgue. Let's take a look, but don't expect miracles. I think after all these years I know the difference between life and death."

"I won't expect miracles", Doctor promised. "But I think I must be certain. If there is any chance at all…"

"I understand", Beverly said. "Follow me. If nothing else, we can study the virus more closely, because her body has been infected. _If_ this is a virus, that is."

They walked to morgue and Beverly opened the hatch. Then she pulled the corpse out as she kept her eyes on the Doctor. "She has been dead almost an hour or so", she said then. "I detected no lifesigns in her whatsoever."

"Dr. Crusher", Doctor said then. "That female is not Kathryn Janeway."

"What?" Beverly asked and looked down. "DEANNA?!"

"Who?"

"Cr. Crusher to the captain! I found Counselor Troi! She's in a morgue!"

"_Acknowledged_."

"We need to get her out of here! Medical team to the morgue!"

"Where's Janeway?" Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally opened the wrong hatch. Here she is", Beverly said and pulled another body out from its keeping.

The Doctor looked down and there she was; Kathryn Janeway.

.

* * *

.

"I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One, and I will survive somehow…perishing is unacceptable...", Seven whispered as she practically crawled between sharp rocks feeling more vulnerable and weak than ever before. The heat felt like a punishment, and her optimism to survive had been seriously compromised. "I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One and I will survive somehow… perishing is unacceptable..."

Suddenly she felt something grapping her ankle and she lost her balance before she realized what had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

"Doctor, she's alive", a nurse informed once observing the readings on his tridocrder he had received by scanning Deanna Troi. "Barely alive, but alive nevertheless."

"Doctor", another nurse called. "She has something in her hand."

"What is it?" Beverly asked and stepped closer. Then she saw a small chip in the middle of her palm.

"I want full toxic scan on that!" Beverly ordered then and nurses started moving like fire on their tails. "That looks like suicide capsule of some kind and I want to know exactly what has been on it!"

The nurses obeyed without hesitation. Beverly scanned Deanna one more time and became convinced herself that she wasn't entirely beyond their aid yet. The situation was extremely serious, but she was alive. She had found her in time, thanks to the Voyager Doctor who had requested seeing his former captain.

"Hold on Deanna", she whispered. "I am going to get you out of this somehow."

"Doctor Crusher", she heard then further away.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I ask your permission to bring Janeway from morgue to sickbay."

"Why? If she has an infection, there is a risk that the virus would start spreading. Before we know exactly what kind of viral agent there is, we must be prepared to all risks."

"I understand", holographic doctor said, "but I have detected brain activity and therefore I hardy see that the morgue out there is a place for her."

"I beg your pardon?" Beverly asked seriously. "Brain activity?"

"Very faint one, but it is there. I almost didn't detect it myself either, but after I did some creative thinking on combining various scanning methods, I saw that there is still something in her brain that certainly fulfills any definitions of brainwaves and therefore brain activity as well."

"But her heart hasn't beaten in 40 minutes or so."

"I know."

"So even if you would succeed to get her heart beating again, we don't know how badly her brains have been damaged, or if she would ever be conscious again."

"I understand doctor", he sighed, "but during my time in the Delta Quadrant, I learnt to know the difference between damaged and broken. Even between 'badly-damaged-almost-beyond-hope' and broken. She is almost dead, that is for certain, but…"

"Doctor", Beverly said then. "You do realize that observing faint brainwaves is not seeing someone alive."

"I understand. But there are reported cases where criminals, for example, have succeeded to cheat their way out of prisons by being in very believable deathlike conditions. These cases are highly unusual, of course, but the point is that it can be done. It is possible to believe someone has dies when in fact he hasnt. So if there is a chance, doctor… if there is still something going on in her brain, I would like to give it a try. I owe her no less."

"Alright", Beverly agreed. "You are right. I have seen stranger things happen myself as well."

"Thank you Dr. Crusher", Doctor said gratefully.

"You will be the person in charge on her examination at the time being. I will take over once I know the exact condition of Counselor Troi."

"Certainly."

"Put a force field around her. If she is infected, the last thing we need right now is a ship wide contamination. Before we know the nature of this virus, we must assume that it can still be infections."

.

* * *

.

Seven tried to pull her left leg loose from the grip on her ankle, which kept her from moving forward, but she was unsuccessful.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"Shut up Seven", was the answer that came from beneath a flagstone. "Shut up and come down here before it's too late."

"Lieutenant?" Seven asked and kneeled down.

"Come here before it's too late."

"They will find us there. We must escape."

"They won't find us if you just shut up and hide."

"I don't believe this will be a successful approach…"

"Seven!" B'Elanna hissed. "If you want to run and die, you go now. But if you want to live, you shut up and come here. NOW."

Seven was confused. Every fiber of her being told her to continue running, even though she was utterly exhausted. But at the same time seeing the familiar face of Lieutenant Torres gave her hope she hadn't expected. She knew her and something about a familiar presence at the moment provided her great comfort. But should she trust on her assessment on this? Torres wasn't always the most logical person. But on the other hand she was still alive, and she seemed to be in better physical condition than she was.

"Very well", she finally said and started crawling.

B'Elanna made her the way by moving back deeper to the darkness of their narrow hiding place between the ground and flagstone bottom. Once Seven was fully in, she finally relaxed a little and let her eyes close.

"How many are there after you?" B'Elanna asked quietly.

"Three at least", Seven said.

"How did you get here?"

"By the Cardassian warship, which took us near the border of the Neutral Zone, when we saw it decloaking."

"We?"

"The Doctor and I."

"Where is he now?"

"I left his mobile emitter on the ground. I hope Starfleet will be able to localize the distress signal I made it to emit, before the Cardassians find him. They never knew he was with me."

"You took him offline?"

"Yes. And I hid the mobile emitter while I was there."

"Where did you leave him?"

"Does it matter?" Seven asked.

"Yes it does", B'Elanna told, "because I believe there is something about these large rock formations that block all communication to the orbit. And these formations possibly disturb scanners down here as well, or the Cardassians would have most likely found me by now."

"I left it behind a large rock while I was taking cover form the phaser fire."

"Well then it's so-an-so", B'Elanna sighed quietly. "Less the large rock, better the comm. link to orbit. So there is a good change they have the doctor right now."

"I hope so", Seven said.

"Shh, quiet!" B'Elanna whispered then.

They heard footsteps on the rocky ground. Seven held her breath. She hated fear, but whether she liked it or not, she was consumed by it now. She had been constantly afraid during the past few days and it frustrated her. She was sick and tired feeling like this. She missed her strength, her confidence. If she had still been a drone, none of those Cardassians would have dared to approach her. Or touch her. They had been small and weak in her eyes.

They waited in full silence. The footsteps got closer and closer. Whoever was walking out there, moved as silently as possible by selecting each step carefully. B'Elanna could only hope her good luck would continue. Neither of them was ready for a combat with these hunters of theirs. They were weak from the run and thirst. Luckily the flagstone covered them from the sun and most of the heat.

Someone whispered. They were giving directions to each other. It became fairly certain that they were looking Seven behind these rocks. B'Elanna looked Seven and saw her eyes closed. The expression on her face revealed a lot. B'Elanna had never seen Seven as afraid as she was now. Even when she had been afraid of dying when her cortical node had started malfunctioning, she had not been as afraid as she apparently was now. For the second time of her life B'Elanna started to feel sorry for her.

They waited and waited, what seemed to be an eternity, but finally those footsteps moved further way.

"They are leaving", B'Elanna whispered as quietly as she could. "We made it."

Seven opened her eyes and allowed herself to breath. B'Elanna breathed more easily herself as well. It had been a close call, but they had succeeded. Suddenly she saw something on Seven's face.

"Are you crying, Seven?" she asked quietly.

Seven didn't answer in words, but she did cover her mouth with her right hand. And once she started shaking while tears dropped from her eyes, B'Elanna got her answer.

.

* * *

.

"Mr. Kelath", Picard said again, "you said you know nothing about the condition of our ship counselor?"

"That is what I said captain", Kelath responded while sitting by the long desk in conference room of Enterprise.

Riker and Chakotay stood across the table while Tom Paris sat beside the captain in the end of the table. There were also four security officers in the room with them.

"How convenient that the only person, who could tell if you are being dishonest how, lies in sickbay unconsciousness", Riker said and anger flashed in his blue eyes. "Seems like too convenient at the time being, if you ask me."

"A coincidence, perhaps", Kelath stated calmly, in full Romulan manner.

"What about that arrow?" Chakotay asked the Romulan and pointed him the very object on the table, which had killed Kathryn in his arms. "Is that Romulan or Cardassian way to assassinate enemies now?"

"I have not seen anything like that before", Kelath told with a blank expression on his face.

"We know that Cardassian fired that arrow", Riker told, "but it doesn't mean that it's theirs, since the Romulans and Cardassians are so close these days."

"Well, if Cardassian killed your admiral, then it must be theirs, since I haven't seen anything like that before", Kelath told.

"_Bridge to the captain_", Data's voice via comm. interrupted them.

"Picard here."

"_We have a lock on one Cardassian on the planet now. Would you like us to beam him aboard?_"

Picard looked both Riker and Chakotay.

"He could enlighten us with the Cardassian point of view", Riker stated.

"Beam him directly to my readyroom", Picard ordered.

"_Acknowledged_."

In a short moment a pillar of light appeared near the table, and soon they saw a Cardassian standing before their very eyes. Both Riker and Chakotay took their phasers and aimed them towards their new quest.

"Welcome aboard Enterprise", Picard stated then. "It's about time we get one of you here to illuminate us on some uncertain details this Romulan quest of ours has conveniently forgotten."

"Kelath", the Cardassian said then.

"Horak", Kelath responded.

"You know each other?" Picard asked.

"He was my Cardassian ally on board the Romulan vessel."

"Really?" Picard asked. "Take a seat Mr. Horak and tell me; is this arrow a Romulan or a Cardassian one?"

Horak sat down and took the arrow in his hands. But before he was able to answer, another hail interrupted them.

"_Dr. Crusher to the captain_."

"Picard here doctor."

"_Sorry to interrupt, but it seems that we were able to help Troi in time. Ten minutes more and she would have been beyond our aid_".

"What is her current condition, doctor?" Picard asked.

"_She's extremely weak and she has just begun to regain consciousness. Luckily we were able to identify the toxin compounds that did this to her. They are in our database, but I have not found this kind of toxic mixture used before. Nevertheless, Counselor should be back on her feet in few days_."

"And before that?" Picard asked. "Is she able to use her empathic abilities?"

"_Unlikely_", was the answer. "_There is a trace of heavy blow on her head, which has affected to her high neural abilities, not to mention the damage the toxics had on her_."

"Thank you, doctor. Keep me informed. Picard out."

"Well, it seems that we have to get to the truth without our counselor", Riker said then.

"We have also been informed that the venom on this arrow is most likely some kind of compound containing extremely dangerous virus unknown to us. Does either one of you gentlemen want to illuminate us on this matter?" Picard asked.

Silence.

"Suddenly they don't have a lot to say", Tom said. "But I guess it's alright, since there is also one other unanswered question that has been bothering me for some time."

"What is it, Mr. Paris?" Picard asked.

"If this whole thing, which has more than one reason to start another quadrant wide war I might add, has only to do with Romulans giving their cloaking technology to the Cardassians to some price, then why were the Romulans on Earth? What business exactly did you have there, Mr. Kelath and Mr. Horak?"

"That is a valid question", Riker admitted. "So start talking."

Silence.

"This is as fair questioning as you are going to get", Riker pointed out then. "So I suggest you start telling us everything there is to know while you are still onboard this ship."

No word from either one of them.

Chakotay sighed. His anger started to reach is turning point. He was still able to see Kathryn dieing in his arms; her white skin and blue lips, the look in her eyes when she said her final goodbye to him. Before he was able to take his anger to Pearlman, he would have been more than ready to kill both of the men who were questioned right now.

"Why would Pearlman risk your being there, if he was only the middleman in you negotiations?" he asked then.

Suddenly they were interrupted again.

"_Bridge to the captain_", Data called.

"Yes Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

"_We detect two Starfleet vessels approaching in high warp_."

"Acknowledged", Picard said and closed the comm. link. "Well, it seems we are finally getting some company. So gentlemen; I suggest you prepare to the next moments. Either we get this thing resolved on this ship somehow, or we will most likely go to a war."


	15. Chapter 15

"If we stay here, Starfleet is never going to pick our lifesigns", B'Elanna whispered.

"If we leave this hiding place and go to those open grounds, the Cardassians will see us", Seven said.

"It is a risk we'll have to take. You heard the man! They are still in orbit!"

"Cardassians have weapons", Seven reminded. "They can shot us in the distance. Your plan is insufficient."

"What is the option? Stay here for good without water? We will die on this planet anyway; it's just a matter if it happens sooner or later."

"So you would like to have more honourable death, then?" Seven asked.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" she hissed.

"You are being irrational."

"And you are being afraid Seven," B'Elanna said. "I guess there's first time for everything after all."

"There are worse things than death, Lieutenant Torres."

"Yes, there is. "

"And being caught by Cardassians can be one of them."

"I'm sure that it can. I was a Maquis once, remember? I know what they are capable of."

"Therefore we must stay here, under this flagstone. Was it not you who demanded to come here in the first place?"

"Yes, but there were few Cardassians on your tail at that time, was there not?"

"Irrelevant."

"No; that is very relevant fact, Seven. Enterprise in on orbit _now_. We will not have another chance like this to get the hell out of this rock! Believe me; we have to go to the desert and run."

Seven sighed. She was tired arguing with her. They had had this discussion at least for hour now. It had started when few Cardassians had once again prowled near their hiding place. They had heard them talking silently with each other and one topic of the discussion had been a Starfleet's Galaxy-class flagship, which was currently on planet's orbit. According to them, Starfleet vessel had managed to harm the Cardassian warship quite badly during their first confrontation.

B'Elanna and Seven had listened with their ears fully open. Once the Cardassians had left, B'Elanna had started insisting over and over again leaving from their cover to the middle of the desert where Enterprise would _possibly_ be able to detect them. Seven didn't like her plan. She understood her logic behind it, but it didn't make her like it. Not this time. It was possible that Enterprise, if it still was on orbit, could be able to detect them, but so would Cardassians who were here on surface with their guns.

"Seven", B'Elanna tried again, more calmly this time. "It is our only change. We have to go, and we have to go _now_."

"We do not know if they are even scanning the surface", Seven whispered.

"They most likely are, if they have the Doctor onboard. They know that we are here."

"We don't know if they have him. He could be in the hands of Cardassians now", Seven pointed out. "Or Romulans."

"I don't believe this!" B'Elanna hissed and bit her tongue. Seven surely knew exactly how to irritate her and make her frustration increase exponentially.

Seven sighed. She knew that it would be wise to, but the thought of being exposed to the Cardassians was a big risk, much bigger than she was ready to take. But how rational would it for them to stay? What if Lieutenant Torres was right and they would be on Starfleet ship in next five minutes? The mere thought of it felt almost unreal to Seven.

"We have already gained some strength by lying here while those Cardassians have been out there walking around in the heat. We have rested as much as we can under these circumstances. I say we need to go", B'Elanna said one more time. "But we need to go together Seven."

"Very well", she finally agreed. "I guess it would be worth the risk."

"Let's hope so, since it is our only change out of this planet in one peace."

"The odds of surviving are not encouraging", Seven said then.

"We haven't heard from those Cardassians for awhile. They might not even see us."

"I know."

"Then let's go", B'Elanna said. "As soon as possible."

Seven nodded. Then she started rather reluctantly crawl her way out from their ascetic shelter. B'Elanna followed. Once they both stood in bright blinding daylight, they nodded and started walking.

The landscape seemed horribly empty and the heat was still merciless. They both had been thirsty for hours now.

"If they don't pick our lifesigns in reasonable time, we will go back there, alright"? B'Elanna said then.

"Agreed."

"Good. At least we don't have to debate on that one…"

Suddenly they heard something behind them. Both of them turned around immediately and to their horror, they saw Cardassian standing there.

"I knew you were somewhere close", he said.

"Seven…", B'Elanna whispered. "Run."

Cardassian took his weapon. "You are not going anywhere", he said.

"Seven!" B'Elanna ordered. "Twenty meters and they will be able to trace you. Go."

"I will not leave you", Seven said.

"She is wise", Cardassian said. "Not really enjoyable person in close contacts, but wise."

"Go to hell", B'Elanna spat then.

"I'm afraid that is the place you will be going right now", the Cardassian said who suddenly took his weapon and fired.

B'Elanna felt immediately excruciating pain on her left thigh. "AHH!" she yelled in pain and dropped on her knees while holding her thigh with her other hand.

Cardassian stepped to her and looked down on her. "Yes, you better kneel in front of someone superior."

B'Elanna was filled with rage. "Go… to… hell…" , she hissed.

Cardassian sniffed at her words, until bend slightly and spat on her face.

"Leave her!" Seven demanded angrily.

"And you", Cardassian continued, "you are the reason why me and my friends got stuck on this planet while chasing you. And now you are going to pay for that.

Then the Cardassian took his knife and stepped towards her.

"Go…", B'Elanna tried to instruct Seven through her pain. "Run… Seven!"

Seven hesitated. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly when it was time to make decisions, she wasn't able to function. She should have been, but she wasn't. Unfortunately her hesitation lasted a second too long, because the Cardassian was quick and before she knew it, he had gripped her and pushing her on the rocky ground. Seven tried to hit him, but it did nothing for the Cardassian, who was now pushing Seven on the ground strangling her on the neck.

Seven panicked. There was no air. She wasn't able to breath. She was suffocating. What would she do? How would the Cardassian stop? No; she had no means to make the Cardassian stop. And what would happen to B'Elanna now? They shouldn't have had left from their hiding place. She had been right when being afraid to leave. This had been a serious error. And now she wasn't able to breath. She was doing while the Cardassian was staring her with those eyes and prolonging her death. He wanted to make a slow kill, he wanted to punish her. The look in his eyes penetrated her… and she would be small again.

When Seven's distress reached its peak, her thoughts had no more form and all the order that was once in charge of her mind was blended in one blurry cloud. During that moment she raised her left hand and without thinking any further, two of her assimilation tubiles extracted like angry snakes towards the enemy. Within milliseconds they penetrated the neck of the Cardassian.

"AHH!!" the Cardassian yelled.

And during the next moments the time stood still.

Seven awoke when she heard B'Elanna screaming.

"What the hell did you do?! What the hell was that Seven?!"

"What?" she asked with her eyes wide open.

"YOU ASSIMILATED HIM?!" B'Elanna asked while still kneeling on the ground. "You are still capable of assimilating?!"

"What?" Seven asked confused.

"Look at him!" B'Elanna yelled. "He is turning into a drone! Undo it!"

"I… I can't."

"We cannot let him turn into a drone!! Kill him!!"

"What?"

"KILL HIM BEFORE HE TURNS INTO A DRONE!"

"Me?"

"NOW before we have a newborn Borg drone here!!"

Seven couldn't.

"I have to fix this now?!" B'Elanna said and forced herself up. "What the hell Seven?!" she cried then.

"I don't know how this…"

"Shut it!" B'Elanna snapped.

There were tears in B'Elanna's eyes when she finally kneeled by the Cardassian, took his knife on the ground. She looked at the man on the ground. To kill him she needed to fuel every drop of her Klingon-blood. She needed that side of her now, more than ever. She would kill this man, to safe him from himself, and to safe the others from him. And then she stabbed him in his chest.

"There", she said then. "It's finished."

Seven looked the Cardassian in shock. She was speechless. She didn't know what had happened, but she had done it. She had assimilated again.

"We can't leave him here", B'Elanna said then. "We must hide him before his friends see him. Before _anyone_ sees him. Did you hear me Seven? Did you understand?"

Seven nodded.

"Good. Now let's get moving."

B'Elanna forced herself up again, even though the pain on her leg was almost unbearable. But now wasn't the right time to whine about uncomforting sensations. Neither one of them was in the place to say anything. Now was time to act; thinking could come later, if ever. Seven took the Cardassian from his armpits without looking the result of her unexpected assimilation, and B'Elanna grabbed him from his feet. Then they carried him under the very same flagstone that had covered them from the unwanted eyes. They had been safe there and now they could only hope that the half-assimilated Cardassian would spend his eternity there.

They didn't say a word during that time. There was nothing to be said. When they finally succeeded to leave the rock formations behind them, they just walked toward the emptiness of the desert. The heat was unpleasant, but they barely felt it. The thirst kept bothering them, but no-one said a word about drinking. There was just the desert and them. They walked for a while, until without them even realizing when the world blurred in front of their eyes. The next thing they saw was a transporter room of a Starfleet vessel.

"B'Elanna!" Tom shouted.

"TOM?!" B'Elanna said and jumped of the platform with tears burning her eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually here", Tom whispered and kissed her all over the face. "I was so afraid…"

"Me too…", B'Elanna whispered.

"I love you", Tom said as he pressed her against him. "I love you so much…"

B'Elanna let her head rest on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and thanked her lucky stars. Seven looked at them from the platform. She felt sad. Lonely.

"Good to see you too, Seven", Tom said then.

Seven nodded. "Is the Doctor here?" she asked then.

"He's in sickbay. I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you."

Seven nodded. Then she looked B'Elanna for a moment, pondering, until left without saying another word.

B'Elanna lifted her head and looked her husband with her teary eyes. "What's new here?" she asked then.

"Two Starfleet vessels are coming while we have both Cardassian and Romulan onboard. Just one Romulan being here violates the treaty between Romulan Empire and Federation, and Cardassians being involved doesn't make them look really good either. This could mean new war in the quadrant."

"Oh…", B'Elanna managed to say. The concept of war was a bit too much for her to conceptualize right now.

"I know; this is one huge mess we have here. But at least you are here now", he whispered and kissed her lips. "What is this blood in your hands?" Tom asked then.

"Oh…", B'Elanna said. "I must have cut myself on those damn rocks down there."


	16. Chapter 16

Lights.

Unclear shapes.

A sound of breathing.

Sensation of shaking. Somewhere in the distance a faint voice says: "_Battle stations…!_", which echoes as blurred whisper somewhere in the edge of a consciousness. Then another voice appears, this one more closer: "_Why… they pick… fight…_?"

A sound of an exhale.

Then a silence.

The lights and shapes start to fade until there's no longer anything to sense.

Only black of the nothingness.

.

* * *

.

Picard sat in the end of the conference table and waited. Dr. Crusher sat on his right, William Riker on his left. Tom Paris stood in the corner near the door. The air was thick with anticipation. Soon the door would open and they would come.

And so it did.

"Captain Picard", Admiral Pearlman stated once entering the room with five security guards. "If I'm not mistaken, your assignment was to be exploring the Aava Expanse, which is located many light-years away from here."

"That's right", Picard said.

Pearlman sat down to the other end of the table, facing Picard. "You walk on a thin ice, captain", he said then.

"How is so?"

"Why did you keep your shields up and blocked our attempts to board on this ship?"

"There was a Cardassian warship nearby, was there not admiral? It had hostile intention towards us."

"The Cardassian vessel stopped firing once we arrived and it's in our control now."

"So it appears", Picard agreed. "Why did you come here, admiral Pearlman?"

"I'm the one who is making the questions now, captain", Pearlman reminded. "We have a reason to believe you have a fugitive onboard, captain. Where is Mr. Chakotay?"

"A fugitive?" Picard asked.

"Captain Picard", Pearlman said then. "You have had an exemplary career in Starfleet so far. It would be a shame, if you would ruin it now in vain. So I am going to give you another chance to answer. Where is fugitive Chakotay who has been already arrested by Starfleet for a murder?"

"A murder?" Riker asked. "Who is dead?"

"None of your concern, commander", Pearlman answered. Then he saw a man standing in the corner of the room. "Thomas Paris", he said. "You're father on Earth has been looking you and here you are. Maybe it would be wise for you to contact him."

"Hello… Alan", Tom said.

"Your presence here gives me a reason to believe that Mr. Chakotay is onboard as well. So why won't we safe some time and ask Mr. Chakotay to join us here. Also Admiral Janeway's presence would be recommendable, since she will be facing charges of her own. And what comes to you Picard, your involvement in this does not shed a good light on you right now."

"Why is it, admiral, that I haven't been aware of these charges against aforementioned persons?" Picard asked then.

"Naturally Starfleet wants to deal this discreetly", Pearlman stated.

"Why?" Riker asked. "Who is dead admiral?"

"Commander please", Pearlman stated. "Enough of these pointless games."

"Why aren't you more worried about that Cardassian warship out there?" Tom asked then.

"It's one warship against three Starfleet vessels. I think we have them by now", Pearlman said.

"Has anyone from Starfleet boarded that ship already?" Riker asked. "And paid a visit in the engine room?"

"What is this?" Pearlman asked angrily. "Just bring the fugitive here and you will get out of this with formal reprimands in your records."

"Are you bargaining admiral?" Picard asked.

"Bargaining?" Pearlman asked and smiled. "Hardly. I am giving you an order, _captain_. Bring the fugitive here, _now_. "

No one moved.

"Captain Picard; your career in Starfleet is in a great risk now."

"There are more important things in life than career", Picard told. "The truth, for example. The loyalty for your duty. Integrity. Honor."

"All those are now questioned when it comes to you, Captain Picard", Pearlman said then.

.

* * *

.

Lights.

Unclear shapes.

A sound of breathing.

Blurred face comes closer. A muffled voice says: "_What… happened…? Is…to… recover…?_"

"_Not… certain…_", another unclear voice echoes somewhere.

Then the sight darkens until turns into nothingness.

.

* * *

.

The door of the conference room opened again. Alan Pearlman was obviously as surprised as the rest of them when seeing more security guards entering the room. But the biggest surprise for all for them was a man who followed the security officers. Admiral Owen Paris had arrived.

"Admiral Paris", Pearlman greeted and stood up. "I didn't expect you to be here, sir."

"I'm sure you didn't since I left from Earth as unnoticeably as possible." Owen Paris told. "Now; would someone _please _tell me what the hell is going on here?" he demanded to know. "Why is that Cardassian ship here and why have the sensors of USS Noble observed Romulan lifesigns on that damned D-Class planet?!"

Admiral Pearlman was suddenly speechless. Picard, Riker and Crusher looked at each other and Picard nodded carefully. Their situation had suddenly taken a new turn, which most likely would work for their advance. Admiral Paris, who looked each one around the table in a very serious manner, suddenly froze as he noticed something he didn't expect to see. "Tom?" he asked.

"Hi dad", Tom stated from the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping friends."

"Well, you haven't done great job, since Admiral Janeway is currently laying on the biobed fighting for her life."

"She is doing great for a person to whom I have already written a death certificate", Dr. Crusher said.

"Admiral Paris, please sit down", Picard suggested. "We have a lot to talk about."

Paris looked the captain for a moment, until finally took a seat.

"Now, what we have here is elaborately knitted plot against Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, "Picard started. "Vice Admiral Alan Pearlman has been working together with Romulans in order to form an alliance between Romulans and Cardassians."

"What?" Owen asked.

"THAT IS A LIE!" Pearlman shouted and slammed his fist on the table.

"Is it?" Picard asked and activated his combadge, "Mr. Data; please bring our guests in."

They waited for a moment, until the doors opened and three men walked in. Owen Paris looked them in utter surprise. What he saw was the well-known android Data with a Romulan and a Cardassian.

"These are Mr. Kelath and Mr. Horak", Picard continued. "Both of them were recently paying a visit on Earth as guests of Admiral Pearlman."

"What?!" Owen asked and turned around to see the face of Pearlman. "Is this true?"

"No", Pearlman told. "As far as I am concerned, they are part of some shady scheme our captain here is trying to feed us."

"Unfortunately our counselor, who has the ability to sense if someone is telling a lie, has temporarily lost her empathic abilities", Riker said then. "If she hadn't, we would already know if our good vice admiral here is telling the truth."

"Watch your mouth, commander", Pearlman told seriously.

"Alright, I'm ready to hear your version of the events", Owen said to Picard.

"Sir", Pearlman tried, "this is outrageous. They have no proof to their claims."

"Then you don't have anything to be worried about", Tom added.

"Continue", Owen demanded.

"Pearlman's goal was to get two rebellious sections from both Romulan Empire and Cardassia to work together in order to get these two worlds fighting against each other", Picard told.

"That is what we would call a violation of the Prime Directive", Riker added.

"According to these gentlemen here, he worked as a middleman getting these two parties talking to each other. The deal was as follows; Romulans gave their cloaking device to one Cardassian warship, which would help them to attack Cardassia Prime and their current government. Of course, we cannot assume that the attacks would have stayed within Cardassian space. Most likely with a ship like that, they would have had very easy access anywhere in Alpha Quadrant."

"What the Romulans got in return", Riker continued, "was a new technological innovation from Cardassians, which traps starships on the planets orbits from where they are easily attacked. Or at least this was the story that was fed to Admiral Pearlman."

"What Pearlman wanted was getting these two worlds going into a war, which would strengthen the Federation, which has been weakened by the Dominion War", Picard said. "Keeping two powerful enemies fighting with each other would leave us alone to gather our troops while they were destroying each other."

"But he was tricked", Beverly Crusher continued and suddenly Pearlman looked the doctor in dismay. "Romulans did plan a war, but not with Cardassians. They were planning an attack towards Federation."

"The trick was to make Pearlman to believe that the exchange of technology was the ultimate goal to be achieved in this alliance. But little did he know that both Romulans and Cardassians lied to him", Tom told.

"Cloaking device was given to the Cardassians", Picard said then. "But not by some rebellious Romulan underground movement. There has never been such a section inside the Romulan Empire. Romulans weren't after Cardassian technology either, even though that was the payment Pearlman negotiated for the Romulans believing that Romulans indeed wanted that specific device."

"What has Mr. Chakotay to do with all of this?", Owen asked then.

"Romulans, who had equipped a Cardassian warship with their technology, allured a Starfleet vessel near the Neutral Zone. They wanted someone from Starfleet to witness this technology being utilized by the Cardassians", Picard told. "And the nearest ship happened to be USS Foray with Captain Dale."

"Who is now dead", Owen Paris added.

"Admiral Pearlman was told that this had been mistake; that USS Foray had seen the Cardassian ship decloaking by mistake, when in fact Romulans had planned to allure the nearest ship in those specific coordinates. Then Romulans, in all their kindness, promised to solve the problem by erasing the memories of Foray crew", Riker told.

"What I found surprising", Beverly continued, "was Mr. Chakotay's words of Captain Dale starting to remember things, even though Romulans had erased his memory. As a doctor, I know for certain, that no human brain can recover from Romulan memory erase procedure. So I concluded that Dale had not been in this procedure and that he was left intentionally in a state where he would eventually start to remember what he had seen near the Neutral Zone border."

"Now Pearlman had a serious problem in his hands, which was ideal for the Romulans", Tom explained. "A Starfleet captain who knew that there was a Cardassian warship with cloaking ability. So Dale started to investigate, as the Romulans expected him to, and he quickly realized that someone within Starfleet was involved in this. Eventually Dale contacted Chakotay in order to get help revealing the Romulan contact person within Starfleet. This was obviously a drawback for Mr. Pearlman here. So he needed to eliminate him."

"This was what Romulans were also after", Picard told. "Breaking the unity of Starfleet from within. Therefore, Pearlman got Captain Dale killed in order to protect his own interests keeping Romulans and Cardassians fighting their governments, until those governments would realize that the other was responsible for acts of terrorism in their home worlds. So Pearlman had to cover his own tracks. Suddenly, and quite conveniently I might add, his allies from Romulan Empire arrived on Earth and promise to get rid of the body."

"But if there is no body, it is very hard to prove that Dale has been murdered, or that he was even dead", Riker continued. "So what Pearlman needed was a confession. Chakotay was his solution. He blackmailed him to confess a murder, which he did not commit. It was either him or Kathryn Janeway, and once Chakotay knew it would be his word against one of the Starfleet's finest who also had convincible proof against him, he was ready to confess and let Kathryn Janeway continue her career as respected new admiral of the Starfleet."

"But what Pearlman didn't know was that the Romulans needed the body of Dale for their own purposes", Picard continued. "Beverly?"

"This arrow was shot in the back of Kathryn Janeway. It contains a virus, which paralyzes human immediately. This virus is unlike anything I have ever seen before, and I believe it has been developed specifically to attack _human_ cells. What I know about this virus now is that it contains similar properties than one rare virus found in Cardassian space does. But the development of this particular virus is not quite done yet, and the Romulans knew it. This arrow did remarkable harm to Admiral Janeway, but it did not kill her. In another words; this virus is still in experimental state."

"When developing a virus for attacking specifically humans, a human body is needed", Picard said. "So, Captain Dale's body is not on Earth anymore. Captain Dale's remains are currently circling around this D-Class planet as molecules alongside a Romulan scoutship."

"What?" Owen asked.

"When Chakotay was arrested, something happened that no-one anticipated", Tom continued. "We started to investigate in order to help one of our own. Suddenly my wife B'Elanna was vanished. She had seen certain schematics Admiral Pearlman had tired to keep hidden. So Pearlman had to convince the Romulans taking B'Elanna with them, which ended up being their first mistake."

"The sSecond mistake was that Mr. Kelath was accidentally left behind", Riker continued. "He then contacted Kathryn Janeway behind Pearlman's back, which was also a mistake. Little did he know that he would end up on this vessel, which is the flagship of the Starfleet. In the mean time, B'Elanna Torres, in co-operation with Mr. Horak here, sabotaged the Romulan vessel and it was destroyed once Cardassians tested the power of their new technology. Unfortunately the Cardassians on that planet out there did not know that Enterprise had also arrived here. They were only expecting Romulans to arrive."

"So Captain Dale's body was destroyed in the explosion", Riker continued, "and Admiral Janeway ended up with that arrow on her back."

"You cannot prove any of this… fairytale of yours!" Pearlman announced furiously.

"There is currently both Cardassians and Romulans on that planet", Picard continued. "This place was most likely chosen as a place for Cardassians to give containers with their virus in them to Romulans once the Cardassian ship with cloaking device had arrived here in one piece. But since Romulan vessel was destroyed on orbit, they have no means to finish their work with the virus."

"In a nutshell", Riker said then, "The plan of the Romulan's was to create a new weapon against humans once they had learnt that there was a rare Cardassian virus perfect for their purposes. All they needed was the Cardassians giving them what they needed. Cardassians won't deal with any Romulans, but unfortunately this one underground section was an exception. They promised to deliver a large quantity of the virus, which was explained having healing properties for some Romulan disease. All they wanted for a payment was technological support."

"You cannot honestly expect anyone to believe this… fiction of yours?" Pearlman asked. "It is nonsense!"

"I am an advocate of our provisional government", Mr. Horak said then. "We have been aware of this plan for some time and my mission was to search these Cardassians, which are considered as traitors in Cardassia Prime, and deliver them to our authorities. What I learnt while being on that Romulan vessel as an "observer of Cardassian interests" was that the Romulans would have eventually betrayed us. The cloaking device was to be destroyed with one way or the other. Mr. Kelath here would deny all my arguments, though, if he would be willing to speak. He hasn't been so far."

"These are very serious accusations", Admiral Paris said then. "I, as a Starfleet admiral, cannot hide the fact that there has been Romulans and Cardassians here in the Federation space. But if there is a way to avoid a war between Federation and any of its neighbours, I must to whatever I can to do so. So I will order USS Nobel to destroy both Cardassian vessels; the one on orbit with the Romulan technology and the one on the planet with this virus of theirs. Both Romulans and Cardassians are to be taken in to the custody. But if there is a chance that Admiral Pearlman is indeed involved in this, I need to know about it now."

"And how would you do that?" Tom asked.

"When I started to investigate the strange disappearances of the former crewmembers of Voyager, I contacted someone who is able to assist us now."

The doors opened again and a man entered the room.

"Tuvok!" Tom said surprised.

"Lieutenant."

"What is this?", Pearlman insisted to know. "Why is a Vulcan here?"

"A mind meld is one way to learn the truth", Tuvok stated calmly.

"A mind meld is hardly a scientific method to prove anything! This would be operating outside of the formal Starfleet procedures!" Pearlman reminded.

The room was silent. Everyone understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Sir! You have no right!"

"I know, but something has to be done before a paranoia takes over", Owen told seriously. "Of course I need your permission. But if you are as innocent as you claim, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"And if I decline, I cast a suspicious shadow on myself", Pearlman said. "Very well, but I am innocent, no matter what his Vulcan voodoo says. "

"That remains to be seen", Riker said.

Then Tuvok stepped to Pearlman, placed his hand on his face and began: "My mind into your mind…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chakotay entered the dim room and walked near to the force field, which held Alan Pearlman inside his small cell.

"What do you want?" Pearlman asked.

"Just to see you", Chakotay told. "Just to see how it would feel when seeing the tables being turned."

"And?"

Chakotay didn't answer. He really didn't have anything more to say to him.

"I would have gotten her eventually in my bed", Pearlman said then, trying to irritate him. "She would have forgotten you as soon as you had been publicly judged for a murder."

"That's where you are wrong", Chakotay said. "She was never yours and she would never have been."

"Really?"

"Yes. And now you lost it all, Alan. Your name, your career, and your wife. Well… I guess you will have to learn to live with that now."

Then Chakotay left without looking behind. He was finished with Alan Pearlman.

.

* * *

.

Chakotay sat on the biobed and took the hand of his love. Her eyes were still closed, but her hand was warm again and her face had regained its natural color.

"She knows you are here", he heard then from the biobed next to Kathryn's.

"Excuse me?"

"She feels your presence", Deanna told and smiled warmly.

"Your emphatic sense has returned?" Doctor, who had overheard them, asked and switched on his medical tricorder to get some readings.

"More or less", Deanna told. "And how have you been Doctor? It's been awhile since our last meeting at the Jupiter Station."

"Oh, indeed", Doctor said. "I am doing quite well, Ms. Troi. Thank you for asking."

Deanna smiled and tried to close her eyes, but Chakotay's presence distracted her. She didn't want to disturb him, but she couldn't resist herself saying: "You love her very much, don't you?"

"I do", he confessed.

The Doctor switched off his tricorder and decided to leave, even though he was more than curious to learn more about the nature of Chakotay's current relationship with Admiral Janeway.

"Beverly says that she is going to be alright", she said then.

"And I am extremely happy for that", Chakotay told her. Then he looked Kathryn again, leaned forward and whispered: "Let this be a lesson for you not to jump between me and weapon ever again."

"Ah, she would do it all over again", Troi told. "If necessary."

"I wouldn't let her."

"I get the feeling that she's a kind of woman who wouldn't ask permission."

"You got that right", Chakotay said and smiled.

"She's quite stubborn, I think."

"As stubborn as a Klingon", Chakotay told.

"And you love every bit of it", she continued.

"I don't know any other way."

"I am happy for you", she said then.

"Thank you", Chakotay said. "I am going to marry her, you know? As soon as she is up from this biobed, I am carrying her to the altar. After these few days and all that has happened... it has been a really eye-opening experience for me."

"For all of us. And I'm sure she won't have any objections to your plans to marry her."

"I just hope she won't have very serious consequences from helping me to escape."

"She has many friends in Starfleet so her part in this won't do her much harm. And I'm sure that whatever Starfleet decides to do, she'll be ready for it. She is fearless when defending ones dear to her. I sensed that from the first moment you came on this ship."

"You are right again", Chakotay said and kissed Kathryn's hand. "I was about to go to the Ten Forward", he said then. "Is there something you would like me to bring to you?"

"Well, now that you asked", Deanna said and lowered her voice. "I would love to have some chocolate ice cream. I'm sure Beverly wouldn't like the idea of me eating it yet, but I think I could definitely eat some right now."

"Consider it done", Chakotay said quietly. "And I will deliver it you as discreetly as possible."

"You better watch over your shoulders", Deanna joked. "Beverly can be quite ruthless if she sees a security breach that serious in here."

"Thank you for bringing the risks to my attention", Chakotay said, "but even though there might be some dangers on the way, I will get the ice cream in your hands one way or the other."

"And tell them not to safe the chocolate", Deanna laughed as Chakotay was already on the move. "And thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Doctor asked.

"Oh nothing", Deanna said and placed her head back to the pillow. The thought of chocolate coming her way was enough to bring a wide smile on her face.

.

* * *

.

Chakotay stepped in Ten Forward and looked around. To his surprise he saw a familiar figure sitting in the middle of the room.

"Seven?" he asked once standing next to the table.

"Commander", Seven responded in oddly tired manner.

"Can I sit down?" he asked

"Certainly."

"How are you? I heard about you and B'Elanna running away from Cardassians and the Doctor told about your shuttle accident."

"These past days have been demanding", she told without looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sure", Chakotay said. "Seven", he said then. "What is it?"

"I am tired" Seven said. "I haven't been regenerating in days."

"Well, we should be on Earth quite soon."

"Yes", Seven stated briefly. "I… I was wondering if Lieutenant Torres would be available to have a discussion with me before we arrive to Earth", she suddenly revealed. "I am waiting her here, since she wouldn't open the door of her quarters."

"I see", Chakotay said.

"And how have you been?" she asked then.

"Me?"

"Yes. Have you resolved… How is Admiral Janeway feeling?"

"She's getting better", he told. "She's not conscious yet, but she is going to be alright."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And to answer to your first question; yes."

"I am pleased to hear that, too. Janeway is… important person for me and I wish her all the best. Both of you."

"Thank you Seven", Chakotay stated and put her hand on hers. "And I'm sure I speak for her also, when I say that we both want the best for you too, and that we are certain that you will find your place in this quadrant effortlessly. You are a good person, Seven, and things will work out for you."

"Thank you", Seven said and held her tears. Then her attention became divided as she saw a familiar figure stepping in the room. "Lieutenant Torres", she said quietly.

Chakotay looked behind his shoulder and said: "Well, I'm getting back to sickbay. I tell Kathryn you gave your regards to her."

"Very well. Thank you… Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled and nodded. Then he stood up and left. Once he reached B'Elanna on the bar, he whispered: "There's someone over there who wants to talk with you."

"Well hello to you, too", B'Elanna said and smiled. Then she looked to whom Chakotay was referring to. "You mean Seven?" she asked.

"Go to her. I think she could use your company… for what ever reason."

"Yeah…", B'Elanna said. "Thanks. I'll get to her in the moment. Where are you going?"

"Back to sickbay", he said and smiled. "Once I get some chocolate ice cream."

"Oh", B'Elanna managed to response once she realized the possible reason behind the smile on his face. "Tell Janeway my best."

"I will."

The waiter returned quickly as he brought Chakotay a bowl of ice cream he had asked for. Chakotay took it, thanked, and left. B'Elanna sighed and took the offered drink. Then she walked to Seven.

"Hi", she said once reaching her table.

"Lieutenant Torres", Seven said.

"No need to be so formal", B'Elanna said and sat down. "How are you?"

"I have been better."

"So have I", B'Elanna said and took a sip. "Now… what's up?"

Seven looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know", B'Elanna said. "And yes; I have been avoiding you a little after we got here, but I think it's time we talk things through. I just don't want either of us dwelling on it, okay?"

"I have had… difficulties to understand my decisions and actions", Seven said then.

"You did what you think was necessary at the time. Self-preservation is a strong instinct in all of us."

"But I had… sworn to myself not to go back in that time. Not ever again", she said a dark look in her eyes.

"I never realized you felt _this_ strong about your past. I always thought you had more pride than shame towards it."

"It hasn't been easy to become a human again."

"I'm sure it hasn't."

"And stepping back to that time is just unacceptable."

"Never say never, Seven. And by that I mean that life is not as black and white as one would sometimes want it to be. We all do mistakes, Seven. I know your drive for perfection is… a defining quality of your personality, but don't you think your perception on that goal has to change a little bit from your Borg days?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is an old saying", B'Elanna started and sighed. "_Nobody is perfect – even I lack flaws_."

"What does that mean?" Seven asked puzzled.

"It means that we all have our flaws. Perhaps perfection is, like so many things in life are, dependent on the eye of the beholder. We all have our own understanding what perfection means. Perhaps your definition of it should be based on things that are more human than to those Borg standards of yours."

"Perhaps", Seven stated briefly. "I just don't understand how to get rid of these unpleasant sensations."

"Stop trying."

"That approach must be flawed."

"Maybe."

"How are you able to be so calm about this?"

"It does seem like our roles have been changed, does it?" B'Elanna asked. "Don't let exterior fool you."

"So you are bothered about the… events?"

"Of course I am."

"Yet you don't seem to be. How do you feel then, beneath the exterior?"

"How do you think I feel, Seven?" she asked seriously. "Do you think you are the only one affected here? I am a_ mother_, Seven. I have a child waiting for me back on Earth. Do you think I like the fact that I have just killed someone? I am not that person anymore and I don't want to become like that again. You weren't the only one onboard Voyager who found a new life there."

"I'm sorry", Seven said. "I didn't intend to…"

"Save it", B'Elanna cut her off. "Look Seven; I don't know exactly what happened to you on that Cardassian ship, but I have a pretty good guess. So my piece of advice for you is that you get some counseling, because it really seems like you would definitely use some."

"I appreciate your concern", Seven started with her usual cool manner, "but…"

"Seven", B'Elanna interrupted her again. "It is part of the perfection to realize when your own strength is not enough. It is not weakness to ask help. It's _human_. I hope you won't let your Borg arrogance to come in the way of the most basic lesson in your humanity. Accept your own limitations and ask help. Or assistance. What ever word you want to use. But just do it. Please."

Once she said that, she stood up. "Good luck, Seven."

"Wait", Seven asked then.

"What?"

"I must ask you to… not telling anyone."

"I'm not sure if I can grant that wish, Seven."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom already knows I am hiding something from him. I need to tell him at some point. He's my husband and I want him to know."

"I see."

"It's going to be alright, Seven. We did what we had to do. Now we have to life with it for the rest of our lives."

Seven nodded.

B'Elanna sighed. She wondered if there had been anything more to say. But since she didn't come up with anything, she finally turned around and left.

Seven looked after her and wondered if she had just received the most valuable piece of advice in her life. She was uncertain how to proceed, a little afraid even, but perhaps she had to overcome it.

.

* * *

.

A new day came to a D-Class planet deep in the Federation space. A lone Romulan walked away from the rocks and placed a small distress beacon on the sand. He knew the Federation ships, which had destroyed the Cardassian vessel on the planet, had already left from orbit, so whatever signal he was about to send, would not alert any vessels nearby. If anyone would even pay attention to his signal, it would most likely sound like some unimportant static in subspace transmissions.

Once the beacon was activated, Romulan walked back to the rocks, which protected him from any scans from the orbit. Then he took a small canister in his hands and waited. The Romulan Empire may have had lost a battle, but it certainly hadn't lost the war. Federation was still a worthy adversary, but the Romulan Empire would eventually prevail. At least he believed so and since he was alone on this barren planet, waiting, the thought of his people prevailing brought him great comfort.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

Many thanks to all who tagged along with the writing process of this story. The initial idea of mine was to write a J/C story, but somehow I ended up writing these 17 chapters of Voyager/The Next Generation crossover fic with cliffhangers ending each chapter. So maintaining consistency of the story was one of the most challenging aspects of writing Suspicions, since I more or less wrote one chapter at a time.

But I had fun!

All feedback given both publicly on this site and via private messages was highly appreciated. So thank you for all those comments. They kept me going. :)

_-Tachyon_


End file.
